Reencuentro
by KaVeDyS
Summary: Una boda será el lugar propicio para que antiguos compañeros de escuela se reúnan y recuerden todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, así como las decisiones que los llevaron hasta este momento, al final muchas cosas han pasado en estos 10 años. Estimado lector ¿eres capaz de prever qué amores han prevalecido a lo largo del tiempo?
1. 1 - Una boda, reencuentros y recuerdos

Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía

.-.-.-.-.

-.-

 **Capítulo 01: Una boda, reencuentros y recuerdos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

\- La ceremonia estuvo hermosa – comentaba una joven mujer de cabellos marrones y vestido azul marino mientras se sentaba al lado de su antigua compañera de clases en una de las mesas elegantemente decoradas – y al parecer la fiesta no se va a quedar atrás – mirando el arreglo de rosas blancas en medio de la mesa

\- ¡Molly! – exclamó la pelinegra, la cual llevaba el cabello lacio sostenido en una cola de caballo y los labios de color rojo intenso, al reconocer a su amiga – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos

\- Pues… - sacando la cuenta – 8 años para ser exactos

\- Pues déjame decirte que no parece que hayan pasado esos 8 años por ti – robándole una sonrisa a su amiga

\- Mentirosa – aun sonriendo – tú sí que te ves bien… y ese vestido – viendo el vestido de dos partes que llevaba su amiga, la falda era negra estilo sirena con un corset del mismo color, el cual sobresalía levemente en las caderas y un cinturón rígido dorado

\- ¿Te gustó? Yo lo amé cuando lo vi, me alegré mucho cuando supe que era este el vestido para todas damas de honor

\- Tuvieron suerte, muchas veces la novia escoge unos atuendos horrendos para las damas, para no ser opacada en su día

\- Menos mal que no fue el caso – sonriendo de alivio

\- Pero cuéntame Rei ¿Cómo te ha ido? De ti sólo supe que te casaste

\- Pues como al parecer sabes me casé hace poco, unos 4 meses, así que puedo decir que aún estoy de luna de miel – riéndose

\- Disfruta mientras dura

\- ¿Y tú? – mirando el aro de oro en la mano izquierda de Molly - ¿Quién fue el afortunado?

\- Pues… quién más iba a ser si no Asai

\- ¿En serio? – sorprendida por la revelación

\- Ay no puede ser – borrándosele la alegría del rostro

\- ¿Qué sucede? – mirando hacia donde lo hacía Molly, viendo a su amiga Mina en el ingreso al salón, la cual llevaba el mismo vestido que ella – no me digas que aún le guardas rencor

\- Hay cosas que no se olvidan… pero mírala – viendo como saluda a varios chicos – siempre fue así, alborotando a los hombres

 **.**

 **Hace 10 años - Kioto - Setiembre**

 **.**

\- Vamos apúrate Mina – caminando junto a su rubia prima en su uniforme azul y blusa de estilo marinero blanca

\- No sé por qué el apuro ya llevábamos 5 meses de atraso – acelerando el paso

\- Ni lo menciones, ya todos deben tener su grupo de amigos y nosotras seremos las transferidas a mitad de año… estaremos aisladas y solas

\- Por favor Serena – menospreciando las palabras de su prima – no estaremos solas, nos tenemos la una a la otra – sonriéndole – además te aseguro que tendremos a varios chicos queriendo ser nuestros amigos – con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

\- No digas eso en voz alta – llegando a la entrada de la escuela – no quiero que las chicas se hagan mala idea de nosotras, no quiero terminar como el año pasado rechazada por todas

\- Pues – susurrándole – lo que pasó no fue mi culpa… Mina Aino no tiene culpa de que los hombres caigan rendidos ante sus encantos – guiñándole un ojo a uno de los chicos que no dejaba de mirarla y que se ruborizó ante el gesto de la rubia

\- ¡Mina! – gritaba molesta la joven rubia de ojos celestes ante la risa de su prima

\- Ya, ya – queriendo tranquilizarla – es mejor entrar - jalándola del brazo

La entrada de las jóvenes rubias no pasó desapercibida para los demás alumnos, los cuales las miraban con curiosidad y algunos jurarían después que fue en ese momento que descubrieron lo que era el amor a primera vista

\- Darien – le codeaba un rubio de ojos verdes a su amigo que estaba de espaldas a la ventana del pasadizo del cuarto piso de la escuela - tienes que ver esto – logrando que su amigo se girara y viera a las rubias – de donde salieron estas preciosuras – percatándose que el pelinegro no había dicho nada – ¿Qué te sucede? ¿te dejaron mudo? - burlándose

\- ¿Qué? – volviendo en sí

\- ¿Las anotamos en nuestra lista?

\- Vamos Drew – como solía llamar a su rubio amigo – ni siquiera sabemos sus nombres… primero averiguamos y después decidimos

\- Como quieras, pero ya sabes mi opinión

\- No puede ser – se les acercó Rei en su uniforme escolar – ya conozco esa sonrisa en tu rostro Andrew – hablando con el rubio – ya escogiste una nueva víctima, o debo decir ¿escogieron? – mirando esta vez a Darien

\- Hermanita, como que te equivocaste de piso – evadiendo la pregunta – tu salón está en el tercero

\- Ya me voy, sólo vine a visitar a alguien – sonriéndoles con complicidad

\- Y después hablas de nuestras conquistas

\- Por favor, no es lo mismo, yo no descarto a nadie después de una cita o un beso, yo en verdad salgo con ellos

\- Déjame decirte que una cita o cinco es prácticamente lo mismo

\- Claro que no, además… – viendo a su mejor amiga corriendo hacia ella, la cual se detuvo frente a ella con la respiración entrecortada por la falta de aire – Lita qué sucede

\- Molly, te necesita

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- Terminó con Asai y está desecha

\- ¿Qué hizo qué? – incrédula ante lo que había oído – qué estupidez… vamos – yéndose junto a Lita rápidamente y dejando a su rubio amigo y pelinegro hermano

\- ¿Tú entendiste algo? – preguntaba Andrew a Darien – Molly le termina a Asai y es ella la que está mal

\- Hay cosas mi estimado que es mejor ni intentar entender – dijo con aires de sabiduría el pelinegro justo antes de que el sonido del timbre anunciara el inicio de las clases y les obligara a entrar al salón de clases

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- No puedo negar que solía ser muy coqueta, pero te aseguro que ha cambiado – intentando defender a su rubia amiga

\- No sigas – la calló Molly – sé que ahora son nuevamente cercanas, pero no la defiendas frente a mí – poniéndose de pie

\- Molly, no te molestes, siéntate

\- Me voy a mi mesa – dejando a la pelinegra sola con sus recuerdos

 **.**

 **Hace 10 años - Kioto - Octubre**

 **.**

\- pero explíquenme ¿Por qué terminaron? – preguntaba Mina mientras abría su almuerzo junto a sus amigas en uno de los jardines de la escuela

\- Yo diría que por falta de objetivos en común – respondía Rei

\- No sé si esa es la razón – comentaba Lita mientras miraba su comida y decidía qué comer primero

\- ¿Y según tú cuál es la razón? – preguntaba la rubia

\- Molly quería que dejase el vóley por ella – respondió sin pensar

\- ¡Qué! ¡No, no, no! Asai no puede hacer eso

\- ¡Lita! – le regañaba Rei

\- ¿Qué? – la miraba la ojiverde sin entender que había hecho

\- Si lo dices así parece que Molly fuese una egoísta

\- Lo siento, no quise

\- Mina – intentando calmarse – lo que sucedió es que Asai no tenía tiempo para salir con ella y eso empeoró cuando fue elegido el capitán del equipo, la relación se fue de picada y Molly le dijo que tenía que escoger – viendo la cara de horror de Mina – pero era para que él se diera cuenta de que la estaba dejando de lado y buscara la forma de separar un tiempo para ella, pero el muy idiota le dijo que no dejaría el vóley y ella de la rabia le dijo que era el fin

\- Eso quiere decir que Molly aún está enamorada de Asai – sin percatarse que la susodicha justo había llegado por atrás

\- Te equivocas, yo ya me olvidé de él

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó una incrédula Rei

\- Es en serio, yo ya no siento nada por él, es más – mirando a Mina – le puedes decir que puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera, no me importa

\- ¿Y si decidiera salir con otra? – le preguntó una curiosa Mina

\- Ya te dije, puede salir con quien quiera que no me interesa…pero… ¿por qué preguntas? ¿él te ha dicho algo?

\- Pues… sí… verás, como ahora yo estoy en el equipo de vóley

\- Ya te dije – interrumpiéndola – él puede salir con quien quiera

\- ¡Chicas! Perdón por la demora – llegaba corriendo Serena – pero tuve que quedarme guardando todo el material de educación física, menos mal que Asai llegó y me ayudó – sentándose en el pasto junto a sus amigas

\- ¿Y si fuera una de nosotras? – le preguntó Mina a Molly

\- Pues – mirando a Serena… _¿Serena y Asai?_ Pensaba algo incrédula, ella era muy bonita, pero no pensaba que sería del tipo de Asai – pues - siendo observada por Rei y Lita, las cuales parecían haber entendido lo mismo que ella, lo cual la ponía aún más nerviosa – por enésima vez, que no me importa

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntaba una inquieta Serena

\- De nada – le dijo Molly – esa conversación ya terminó

\- ¡Rei! – se acercaba Darien al grupo de chicas junto a Andrew – mamá dice que ha estado intentando comunicarse contigo y tú no le has respondido sus mensajes

\- ¿Qué? – mirando su celular – se me acabó la batería y no me di cuenta, préstame tu celular

\- Toma – dándole el celular a su hermana

\- Oye Mina – le hablaba el rubio mientras se sentaba a su lado – ¿qué te parece si salimos de nuevo? Disfruté mucho lo del otro día – refiriéndose a la cita que habían tenido - hoy estrenan la película de tu actor favorito, después del cine podemos ir a mi casa como la otra vez

\- Lo siento, ya tengo con quien ir a verla – poniéndose de pie y marchándose

\- Ustedes – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Lita, refiriéndose a Andrew y Mina, a lo cual solo recibió un guiño del rubio, dejando claro que algo había pasado entre ellos

\- Eso se ve delicioso – decía Darien al ver el obento de Serena

\- ¿Quieres? – le ofreció la rubia

\- Gracias – poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado y disponiéndose a comer uno de los pequeños pulpos de salchicha

\- Oye – golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza y devolviéndole el celular – deja comer a mi amiga… Sere – ahora hablándole a la rubia – por tu seguridad no te acerques a este hombre

\- Pero que fama me haces hermanita

\- ¿Yo te hago fama?

\- La fama te la haces tú solito – le disque apoyaba su amigo entre risas

\- En serio Sere, como amiga te digo, mantente lejos de estos dos – le dijo Lita con los ojos algo llorosos, pero que pasaron desapercibidos para todos, menos para Molly y Rei – LE-JOS – recalcó para luego irse

\- Lita, espérame – yendo la pelinegra tras ella

\- Yo también me voy – no quería pasar más tiempo con Serena, la idea de que Asai estuviera interesado en ella la carcomía por dentro – nos vemos después – marchándose

\- Parece que arruinamos la fiesta, voy al salón ¿Vienes Darien?

\- Puedes ir Drew, ya te alcanzo

\- Cómo quieras – sonriéndole y yéndose

\- Parece que sólo quedamos los dos – le dijo coquetamente el pelinegro a Serena

\- Es verdad… toma – acercándole el obento – puedes comerte os pulpitos

\- ¿Qué? – sintiéndose un idiota, cómo era posible él le coqueteaba y ella le ofrecía unos pulpitos

\- Pensé que querías comerlos

\- Ah… eso… sí – volviendo en sí y escuchando sonar el timbre – debemos volver a clases – parándose y extendiéndole la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

\- Gracias – aceptando su ayuda y poniéndose de pie

\- Pues… nos vemos… ahh…ummm… Serena ¿no? – fingiendo no saber su nombre

\- Sí… yo soy Serena Tsukino… nos vemos Darien

\- Tú si sabes mi nombre – orgulloso de ello

\- Todos saben tu nombre… y tu fama – alejándose y dejando a un Darien boquiabierto

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- ¿Esa era Molly? – sentándose en el asiento dejado por la susodicha en su hermoso vestido negro de dama de honor

\- Sí, estuvimos recordando viejos tiempos… que lindo tu peinado – queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación y prestando atención a la trenza tipo espiga que llevaba su rubia amiga

\- ¿Hablaban de mí? – sin caer en la distracción de Rei

\- Sólo un poco… al final… cuando te vio llegar – dijo con total nerviosismo – es que… hay cosas que ella no ha olvidado

\- Ni yo – trayendo recuerdos a su cabeza que creía ya superados

 **.**

 **Hace 10 años - Kioto - Octubre**

 **.**

Los murmullos en la entrada de la escuela le hacían recordar a Serena el primer día de clases, solo que esta vez las miradas parecían más sombrías y de reprobación, al parecer todos hablaban de ellos, al llegar al edificio finalmente Mina que caminaba a su lado soltó la mano de Asai el cual se despidió de ella dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

\- ¿Acaso no vas a parar de mirarme así? Todo el camino has estado callada y con esa mirada

\- Mina… ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

\- No he hecho nada además de aceptar ser la novia de Asai, por lo cual deberías estar feliz y no con esa cara de pocos amigos

\- Exactamente, tú lo has dicho "Pocos amigos" a eso nos has condenado, porque déjame decirte que Molly no va a perdonarte esto

\- Ya cálmate, yo le pregunté y ella me dijo que no le importaba

\- Una cosa es lo que uno dice y otra muy diferente lo que se piensa o siente, tú como yo sabes que ella no lo ha olvidado

\- Quién te entiende – molesta por las palabras de su prima – antes te molestaste porque salí con Andrew y me dijiste que debía buscar algo serio y ahora que tengo una relación seria tampoco te agrada

\- ¡Pero es que es con Asai!

\- Él y yo tenemos mucho en común, ambos estamos en los equipos de vóley y nos encanta entrenar juntos y él es tan detallista, nunca un chico me trató como él – resquebrajándosele la voz – él no es como los otros que sólo me invitan a salir porque quieren ver si consiguen algo, él es atento se preocupa por mí

\- Ya, no sigas, ya te entendí – viendo sinceridad en las palabras de Mina

\- No me puedes dejar ahora, sólo te tengo a ti

\- No tienes que hacerme soborno sentimental, tú eres mi prima, casi hermana, yo estaré siempre de tu lado

\- Gracias - abrazándola

La hora del almuerzo llegó demasiado rápido según Serena, ahora deberían ir y explicarle todo a Molly, aunque prefería buscar alguna excusa para posponerlo hasta la salida

\- Vamos – dijo Mina con un gran suspiro al pensar lo mismo que su prima, esto no iba a ser fácil

\- ¡Mina! – entró gritando una furiosa Molly, seguida por unas preocupadas Rei y Lita – cómo pudiste – abofeteándola enfrente de toda la clase – cómo pudiste – empezando a jalarla de los cabellos, lo cual originó una pelea entre las dos jóvenes

Todos en la clase gritaban apoyando a una o a otra chica

\- ¡ayúdenme a separarlas! – gritó Serena yendo a agarrar a Mina de la cintura mientras hacía lo mismo Rei con Molly

\- ¡Deténganse las dos! – gritaba Lita a la vez que se paraba en medio de ellas – las cosas no se pueden resolver peleando

\- Acá no hay nada que resolver – respondía una dolida Molly – yo sólo vine a darle su merecido a esta arpía, no tengo nada más que hacer acá – soltándose de Rei

\- No digas eso Molly – intercedía Serena – nosotras somos amigas

\- ¿Amigas? – riéndose irónicamente – yo no soy amiga de esta – señalando a Mina

\- No tienes por qué molestarte, tú terminaste con él, tú dijiste que no te importaba que él saliera con otra, yo te lo pregunté ayer – le recriminaba Mina

\- Y tú te le aventaste a los brazos, por eso siempre me preguntabas de él, ¡a mí! Justamente a mí… - respirando hondo y ordenando sus ideas - sabes qué, no me importa, si él quiere perder su tiempo con una cualquiera es problema de él

\- Te estás excediendo Molly – no podía dejar que llamara así a su prima

\- ¿No era así como te llamaban en tu antigua escuela? – le restregaba a Mina

\- ¡Para! Eso se lo conté en secreto – le decía una desesperada Mina

\- Sí es verdad… dime que se siente que traicionen tu confianza – viendo el desespero en la mirada de Mina y Serena - ¡Una cualquiera! ¡Una fácil! Eso es lo que eres… pudiste cambiarte de escuela, pero sigues siendo la misma PU – siendo abofeteada por Serena sin poder terminar la palabra

\- Es suficiente, sé bien que debes sentirte dolida por lo que ha sucedido, pero te estás excediendo, si aún sentías algo por Asai debiste ir y decírselo en lugar de andar diciendo que ya no lo querías… y si estás molesta por que ellos estén juntos anda y reclámale a él, ya le has reclamado suficiente a Mina

\- Supuse que habrías de defenderla – tocándose la mejilla adolorida – no me sorprende, siempre has hecho el papel de su tapadera ¿o es que a diferencia de ella tú eres más discreta con tus cochinadas? – provocando que volvieran los murmullos entre el resto de los alumnos de la clase - yo de ustedes – hablándoles a las chicas de la clase – tendría mucho cuidado con este par

\- Vámonos – dijo Rei – suficiente de espectáculos – jalando a una iracunda Molly

\- Una cosa más… por mí, las dos pueden irse al infierno – zafándose de Rei y saliendo sola del salón, seguida por Rei y Lita

Todas las chicas de la clase empezaron a mirar con desconfianza al par de rubias que habían quedado y murmuraban entre ellas

\- ¡basta! – les gritó Mina – si tienen algo que decir, díganmelo en la cara

El silencio inundó el salón, pero lo que ella no esperaba era ver como una a una las chicas salían del aula sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra, en ese momento les habían declarado la ley de hielo, la cual duraría mucho tiempo

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- Lo pasado pisado – dijo Rei sabiendo perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando su amiga

\- Tienes razón – recomponiéndose – además hoy es un día muy especial, nuestros pensamientos sólo deben estar con la novia

\- Eso es… y por cierto, se está demorando en llegar -percatándose que ya hace bastante tiempo habían salido de la iglesia rumbo al salón de fiesta

\- Deben estar tirándose un polvo en la limosina – dijo sin pensar

\- ¡Mina! – sorprendiéndose de la tranquilidad con que conseguía hacer ese tipo de comentarios

\- Vamos – riéndose de la reacción de su amiga – deben estar tomándose unas fotos antes de llegar


	2. 2 - Primeros amores

Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía

.-.-.-.-.

-.-

 **Capítulo 02: Primeros amores**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

\- Mira – llamando la atención de Rei – es Andrew – sacudiendo su mano para saludarlo a lo lejos, el cual fue correspondido por el rubio e hizo que se acerque a la mesa

\- Hermosas damas – saludando a las damas de honor

\- Puedes dejar tus palabras dulces para otra mesa – atacó la pelinegra – en esta no vas a conseguir nada

\- Pero que concepto tan bajo tienes de mí… simplemente estoy halagando su belleza, sin segundas intenciones – fingiéndose afectado por la falta de confianza

\- Eso espero

\- Mejor cambiemos de tema y me cuentas cómo te fue en la reunión del martes con los inversionistas – intervino la rubia

\- Fue… estupendo, en el trabajo no me puede ir mejor, ya en el amor, tú sabes

\- ¿problemas en el amor? eso te pasa por andar jugando con los sentimientos de jovencitas inocentes y soñadoras, eso querido amigo se llama Karma – le recriminó Rei

\- Te recuerdo qué tú también solías hacerlo

\- Y por eso demoré en tener mi final feliz, no fue fácil – suspiró – sólo conseguí casarme con mi príncipe azul hace cuatro meses

\- Te recuerdo que la novia jamás jugó con los sentimientos de nadie, y aún así demoró en casarse y tener su final feliz

\- Un momento – intervino la rubia – que tan solo se halla casado ahora no quiere decir que no haya sido feliz desde mucho antes… un matrimonio no es sinónimo de felicidad y sí la pareja que lo conforma

\- Qué profundo – ironizó Andrew

\- Pero claro, concuerdo con Rei con lo del karma – terminó diciendo Mina – y sabes que es verdad – sacándole la lengua

\- Bueno, pero si tú, Rei, ya pagaste tu karma, a mí ya me debe faltar poco

\- ¿Qué? No nos compares, yo no tenía una libreta de conquistas como cierta persona a la que estoy mirando – viéndolo fijamente

\- Un momento – interrumpió Mina – yo recuerdo bien que Serena me dijo que le había preguntado a Darien y este le había jurado que esa dichosa libreta no existía

\- Claro que existía – insistió la pelinegra

\- ¿Andrew? – lo miraba expectante por saber la verdad – ¿Darien le mintió a Serena? ¿Esa libreta existía?

\- Te digo que sí – continuaba Rei

\- ¿La viste?

\- No, pero sé quién la llegó a ver y leer

 **.**

 **Hace 10 años - Kioto - Octubre**

 **.**

\- Al parecer este año voy ganando – leyendo atentamente una libreta negra bajo la copa de un frondoso árbol tras la escuela – si Mina continua saliendo con Asai veo difícil que me ganes, debiste aprovechar ni bien llegó a la escuela, te dije que fue super fácil robarle un beso, y mucho más que eso – recordando su cita con la rubia

\- No te preocupes por mí – le respondía su pelinegro amigo mientras continuaba echado sobre el pasto

\- ¿Estás bien? Últimamente te noto extraño – dejando la libreta a un lado

\- No sucede nada

\- Oye, somos amigos, si tienes un problema sabes que cuentas conmigo

\- Lo que sucede es que…

\- ¡No puede ser! – dijo una joven de cabellos azules mientras cogía la libreta

\- ¡Amy deja eso! – le gritó Andrew

\- ¿Esta es la famosa libreta? – abriéndola y dando unos paso hacia atrás, obligando a Andrew a pararse para poder recuperarla

\- Sakura Aoyama, 2 checks, Keiko Ashimoto, 2 checks,

\- ¡Devuélvemela! – abalanzándose sobre ella, pero no contó que lo esquivara y cayó pavorosamente en el piso

\- Chiasa Harada, ningún check, Aiko Sutori, un check – continuaba leyendo - Mina Aino, 1 check, y S… porqué han tachado un nombre, es difícil de leer, S…

\- ¡Devuélvemela! – yendo nuevamente contra ella

\- ¿De quién es el nombre tachado?

\- Pues – iba a responder, pero algo vino a su mente, una idea que podía tal vez ser absurda o tal vez no

\- Vamos dime - insistía

\- De nadie – le respondió Darien mientras le quitaba la libreta, ella no lo había visto acercársele por la espalda – fue un error, nada más

\- ¿Mi nombre está ahí?

\- Claro que no – respondió Andrew – tú eres nuestra amiga… y por eso sé que no le dirás a nadie de la existencia de esa libreta

\- Sólo si me dices qué significan los checks al lado de los nombres

\- Con resultaste chismosita

\- Dime…

\- Bueno, bueno, un check significa que alguno de los dos ya tuvo algo con ella, dos, pues que los dos

\- Siempre creí que la libreta era la lista de sus conquistas y no de a quienes pretenden conquistar, pero… - pensando un poco – esto es una competencia entre ustedes ¿verdad?

\- Muy inteligente… ahora promete que no dirás nada

\- No diré nada, cómo podría vanagloriarme de tener amigos tan cochinos, pero… ¿puedo leerla un poco más? – muriéndose de la curiosidad

\- Claro que no – intervino Darien – escucha, esto es secreto ¿entendiste? – mirándola fijamente

\- Sí, sí, solo tenía curiosidad de ver quienes ya cayeron en sus redes – moviendo sus dedos tenebrosamente - nada más

\- Los dejo – con tono de molestia – voy a la biblioteca – los dejó el pelinegro cabreado por lo que había sucedido

\- ¿Y por qué se molestó así? – preguntaba la joven sin entender que le pasaba a su amigo

\- Olvídalo, ya se le va a pasar, ha estado un poco extraño estos días

\- ¿Eso tiene que ver con lo de la S? – queriendo saber más sobre esa mujer

\- ¿Qué? – acaso ella pensaba lo mismo que él, sería posible que él estuviese así por ella – No sé a qué te refieres, Darien ya te lo dijo, fue un nombre mal escrito, nada más

\- Sí claro – disponiéndose a dejar solo al rubio y regresar a la escuela

\- ¿A dónde vas? – temiendo que fuese a interrogar a Darien

\- Tengo que hacerle una entrevista al presidente estudiantil para el periódico escolar, y fue super difícil conseguir que el super ocupado Taiki Kou hiciera un espacio en su agenda para mí – siendo completamente sarcástica

\- Oye dile que necesito hablar con él, que mi primo les va a bajar el precio para que puedan usar una de sus salas de ensayo

\- Claro, no tiene tiempo para una entrevista, pero sí para su grupito musical – molestándose aún más

\- Oye, los Three Lights son buenos, yo creo que tienen futuro

\- Sí, sí, como digas, ya se me hace tarde – dejándolo solo

\- ¡No te olvides de avisarle! – le gritó

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! – le respondió sin voltear a verlo y siguiendo su camino

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- Hasta que al fin llegaron – les avisó Rei al ver el alboroto en la entrada del salón

\- Si la ves despeinada ya sabes por qué es – riéndose

\- Mina, tú no cambias – dijo el rubio al entender perfectamente el comentario

\- Es mi esencia – sonriéndoles - voy por una copa ¿alguien quiere algo?

\- Yo solo quiero agua – le respondió Rei

\- ¿Agua?

\- Déjate de tonterías, te voy a traer algo fuerte

\- Recién está empezando la fiesta, no me quiero emborrar tan rápido

\- Quien diría que ese aro en el dedo te iba a cambiar… ¿Y tú? – preguntándole a Andrew

\- Yo te acompaño – yendo junto a ella al bar

\- Rei – acercándosele un apuesto peliplata en un elegante frac negro - ¿Has visto a mi dulce tormento?

\- En el bar, dónde más – viendo las facciones de él endurecerse

\- ¿Ese es Andrew?

\- Sí es él… ah, no, no – poniéndose de pie y evitando que él fuera hacia el bar – no vas a hacer un escándalo en la fiesta, como dama de honor no puedo permitirlo

\- pero qué hace él con mi mujer

\- Primero, deja de ser troglodita y no hables como si ella fuera de tu propiedad, ni casados están, segundo están conversando, nada más y tercero acaso no entiendes que sólo son amigos ¿cuántas veces piensas terminar con ella por causa de esos celos?

\- Ellos tuvieron algo – atinó a responder

\- Lo de ellos fue antes de que tú y Mina empezaran su larga historia de amor y rompimientos… y fue sólo una cita, luego salió con Asai y ya sabemos la historia

\- Sí, pero no soporto a ese tipo, siempre se la pasaba muy cerca de Mina

\- Son amigos ¿acaso tú nunca tuviste un amigo que se preocupaba por ti?

 **.**

 **Hace 10 años - Kioto - Noviembre**

 **.**

\- Vamos, dímelo, ya te aburriste de ese novio tuyo – le decía Andrew a Mina a solas en una de las escaleras laterales de la escuela mientras la arrinconaba contra una de las paredes

\- Claro que no – nerviosa por la proximidad – él es el hombre más tierno y respetuoso que conozco

\- Debe serlo, pero a ti no te gustan esas cosas

\- A toda mujer le gustan esas "cosas" como tú las llamas

\- Por qué insistes en estar con él – acercándose aún más

\- ¿Te volviste loco? – sintiendo cada vez más cerca su respiración

\- ¿Loco? No, sólo quiero saber por qué sigues empecinada en salir con él

\- ¡Mina! – apareciendo Serena desde el piso de arriba

\- Sere – consiguiendo separarse de Andrew

\- Asai te anda buscando – desconcertada por cómo había encontrado a su prima

\- Ya voy – subiendo rápidamente las escaleras

\- Hola Serena – le dijo el rubio al verse a solas

\- ¿Qué pretendes?

\- Yo, nada – con cara de inocente

\- Déjala en paz, ella tiene novio

\- Yo no la obligo a nada

\- Eso no fue lo que me pareció, la tenías arrinconada

\- Pero cómo es que llegamos a esa posición… cómo crees

\- Sólo déjala en paz – dándose media vuelta

\- Oye – consiguiendo que lo volviera a mirar – ¿qué te traes con Darien?

\- ¿Qué? – sin entender a qué se refería - ¿de qué hablas?

\- Nada, olvídalo…

\- Chau

\- No espera – se le había ocurrido algo – quiero hablar contigo, pero no acá, ven acompáñame – siendo seguido por ella hasta el árbol detrás de la escuela

\- Qué me tenías que decir – parada bajo la copa del árbol

\- Pues – mirando la hora en su reloj de pulso… él no debía tardar – tú sabes bien cómo soy yo, me gusta divertirme y no quiero nada serio con nadie

\- Sí lo sé, toda la escuela lo sabe

\- Sí, por lo que no creas que quiero que Mina termine con Asai, para luego tener algo con ella, eso no es lo quiero

\- ¿Quieres que lo engañe contigo? – horrorizada por la desfachatez

\- No… oye no soy tan malo, yo respeto a las chicas con novio

\- Entonces respeta a Mina

\- Yo solo le quiero demostrar a Mina, que ella no está enamorada de Asai, y tú también sabes eso, él no es para ella, no sé porque sigue con él, lo único que ha logrado con esto, es que tú y ella sean rechazadas por todas las chicas de su año, Molly puede ser muy persuasiva cuando quiere acabar con alguien – viendo que finalmente Darien se acercaba

\- Por qué te preocupa tanto con quién sale

\- Porque me agrada, es una chica sincera, no anda por ahí fingiendo ser lo que no es… ¿vas a hablar con ella?

\- Sí, pero tú déjala en paz, la puedes meter en más problemas

\- Gracias – abrazándola, lo cual, aunque ella no se diera cuenta hizo que Darien se detuviera bruscamente al ver esa escena - ¡Darien! – haciendo que ella se girara a verlo

\- Hola Darien – le saludó la rubia

\- Hola Serena – aún en shock por lo que había visto

\- Bueno, me voy a mi salón, nos vemos – yéndose apurada

\- Sí, después volvemos a hablar – viéndola irse

\- ¿Ustedes? – queriendo saber que había sucedido

\- ¿Celoso? – provocándolo

\- Claro que no – intentando calmarse

\- No te entiendo, si te gusta Serena que haces jugando a la conquista de las chicas de la lista en vez de ir tras ella – viendo a su amigo bajar la mirada – no cabe duda que hoy me tocó de hacer de psicólogo… te dejo, piensa en lo que te dije… recuerda que no todas las mujeres son Beryl, por algo dejamos fuera de la lista a algunas – dejando solo a su compañero

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- Mi hermano favorito del novio – dijo Mina al ver a Yaten en la mesa junto a Rei y sentándose a su lado – toma – extendiéndole un Martini a Rei – tu favorito

\- Gracias – cogiendo su bebida

\- El agua que pediste – le entregó Andrew al sentarse a su lado

\- Muchas gracias – colocando el vaso junto al Martini

\- Aguafiestas – le recriminó Mina a Andrew – no hay fiesta animada si Rei no bebe

\- Amor, no la obligues a beber si no quiere – le reclamó Yaten

\- Ya, ya, no me regañes

\- No te estoy regañando

\- Mejor dime ¿Cómo están los novios? ¿Se dieron una escapada para ya tú sabes? – mirándolo pícaramente

\- Cómo crees, si estaban con la niña de las flores, solo fueron a tomarse fotos

\- ¿En serio? Qué aburrido – decepcionada por lo que le había contado

\- Mina vamos – le dijo Rei al ponerse de pie

\- ¿A dónde?

\- La organizadora de bodas nos llama – viendo a una mujer de unos 40 años haciéndole señas a lo lejos - es hora de las fotos antes de que empiece la fiesta

\- Sí, sí, vamos – dejando a Andrew y Yaten solos

\- Nunca pensé que ellos dos terminarían casándose – empezó a conversar Andrew

\- Tienes razón, pero supongo que es normal, uno nunca cree que los amores de la escuela durarán para siempre

\- Eso no es lo que dicen tus canciones

\- Es verdad, por eso yo no las escribo – riéndose

\- Pero si te pones a pensar, hay varios amores que han durado hasta ahora, el amor es extraño, para algunos es muy fácil encontrarlo y

\- para otros no – queriendo terminar la frase del rubio

\- iba a decir "perderlo" – suspirando al terminar de hablar

\- Pero que sentimentalismo es ese – interrumpió un apuesto hombre de ojos azul intenso

\- ¡Darien! – contento al ver a su amigo – no te vi en la iglesia

\- Llegué tarde, así que me quedé en la parte de atrás… Yaten ¿cómo estás? – saludando al peliplata

\- Bien

\- ¡Yaten! – acercándose Mina – Hola Darien – viendo al pelinegro – Yaten, que el novio se va tomar fotos con sus hermanos, y adivina qué…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Está faltando uno… ¡vamos! – llevándoselo y dejando a Andrew y Darien muriendo de risa por la escenita

\- ¿Y tú por qué estabas tan sentimental?

\- No es nada, sólo recuerdos, nada más

\- ¿Recuerdos?

\- Recuerdos de los amores escolares

\- He aprendido que a veces es mejor no recordar ciertas cosas


	3. 3 - Declaraciones

Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía

.-.-.-.-.

-.-

 **Capítulo 03: Declaraciones**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

 **.**

 **Hace 10 años - Kioto - Noviembre**

 **.**

\- Darien, tienes que hablar con Rei – le decía Lita al hermano de su amiga a la salida de clases

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – asustado al ver la agitación de Lita

\- No sé, la vimos llorando en el baño, pero no nos quiso decir nada y ahora se ha encerrado en el salón de cocina – le contaba Molly

\- Ya voy – yendo rápidamente seguido de Andrew

El salón se encontraba en el primer piso por lo que demoraron un poco en llegar hasta allá

\- Rei – le hablaba su hermano desde la parte de fuera – ábreme, si un profesor se entera de esto te vas a meter en problemas, ábreme y conversemos

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – le respondía desde dentro

\- Si no me abres, me veré obligado a llamar a mamá

\- ¡Qué! – se asombró Andrew por la amenaza de su amigo – cómo le vas a decir eso – viendo abrirse la puerta

\- Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo – le decía su hermana mientras le daba le espalda

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – entrando junto a Andrew y cerrando la puerta

\- Dinos quién te ha hecho sentirte así, qué nosotros nos encargamos – le dijo el rubio – nadie se mete con mi casi hermana – logrando robarle una sonrisa

\- No es nada

\- Cómo que nada – preocupado por su hermana - voltea y mírame

\- Yo – girándose para verlo y evidenciando sus ojos llorosos – yo fui rechazada – avergonzándose por lo que les estaba contando

\- ¿Qué? – sin poder creer lo que le decía su amiga

\- ¿estás llorando por un hombre? Ni pareces mi hermana, aquella que decía que salía con los chicos para que le invitasen cosas

\- Sí, ya sé lo que decía… pero esta vez quería algo diferente… y ya ven me rechazaron

\- Pero también – intervino el rubio – sólo a ti se te ocurre declarártele a un idiota, para la próxima escoge mejor al tipo – haciendo reír a Rei

\- Lo tendré en cuenta

\- Ya te lo había dicho antes, el amor es una tontería, por qué me haces caso

\- Eso dice tu orgullo herido por lo que te hizo Beryl, pero ni tú crees eso hermanito

\- Piensa lo que quieras de mi – molestó por la simple mención de Beryl

\- Algún día te vas a enamorar y espero que ese día dejes esa máscara de rencor tras la que te escondes y te permitas ser el más meloso de los novios

\- Estás delirando

\- Yo creo lo mismo que Rei – intervino el rubio que se había mantenido callado escuchando la conversación de los hermanos

\- No la apoyes, tú me conoces mejor que ella, sabes cómo soy

\- Por eso la apoyo… si nos quieres demostrar lo contrario, porque no intentas salir con alguien y nos muestras como eres como novio

\- Estupenda idea – secundó Rei

\- Bueno hermanita, parece que ya te sientes mejor así que adiós

\- Vamos, inténtalo sal con una sola chica por tres meses

\- Ni tú podrías salir con un solo chico por tres meses, a lo más lo harías por un mes

\- Claro que puedo salir con alguien por tres meses

\- Bueno, entonces es una apuesta – dijo un emocionado Andrew – el que consiga salir con una sola persona por tres meses seguidos será el ganador

\- ¿Qué? yo no he aceptado - se quejaba el pelinegro

\- Entonces ¿te rindes?

\- Yo acepto, así de paso le muestro a ese engreído que me rechazó que no es el único hombre en la tierra

\- ¿Darien? – esperando la respuesta de su amigo

\- Ya ni modo, acepto

\- Genial, la apuesta corre a partir de mañana y tienen hasta la graduación en marzo

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- Las decisiones ya fueron tomadas, no hay como regresar al pasado – le decía Darien a su rubio amigo

\- Tienes razón – tomando su whisky y escuchando al maestro de ceremonia hablar

\- Por favor – decía el hombre – pongámonos todos de pie y demos la bienvenida al señor y la señora de ….

\- Mi celular – dijo Darien al escucharlo sonar y dejando de prestar atención a la ceremonia – ya vuelvo… debo contestar – dejando solo a Andrew

\- ¿Y mi hermano? – le preguntó Rei a Andrew cuando regresó a la mesa - ¿Me pareció haberlo visto?

\- Fue a contestar una llamada, ya vuelve

\- No pensé que él también hubiese sido invitado – dijo el rubio al ver a alguien entrar al salón y haciendo que Rei mire hacia la puerta

\- Por Dios – girándose nuevamente para no ser vista por esa persona – qué hace el acá

\- Es amigo del novio – le respondió Mina sentándose a la mesa junto a Yaten

\- Es verdad – agregó Yaten – son amigos desde la escuela

\- Oye, de eso ya pasó mucho tiempo – intentaba animarla el rubio

\- Pueden pasar muchos más, pero no hay perdón para lo que le hice a Nicolás

 **.**

 **Hace 10 años - Kioto - Noviembre**

 **.**

En la azotea de la escuela

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntaba incrédulo un asombrado Nicolás

\- ¿Aceptas ser mi novio? – volvía a preguntarle Rei

\- Claro que sí – abrazándola de la emoción

\- Esto – intentando separarse de él – es estupendo… bueno ya debo irme a casa, nos vemos mañana

\- Yo te acompaño – se ofreció emocionado

\- Claro, claro, lo lógico es que me acompañes – bajando las escaleras junto a él, cruzándose con Andrew y Darien en el camino

\- Vaya, vaya – le comento el rubio a su amigo al ver pasar a Rei – si no escoges a alguien hoy, puede ser que pierdas

\- Sí, sí – dejando a su amigo hablando solo y yendo a la clase 2D

En el salón todos empezaban a despedirse, y como siempre ignoraban a las dos rubias de la clase

\- Serena – habló Darien desde la puerta al verla coger su maleta - ¿tienes un momento? Quería hablar contigo

\- Claro – acercándose a él - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Acá no, sígueme por favor – llevándola en silencio al árbol atrás de la escuela

Al llegar a su destino él se quedó callado por un instante, qué debería decirle, varias chicas se le habían declarado, pero él no sabía cómo hacerlo

\- ¿Darien?

\- ¿Ah? – fue lo único que atinó a decir

\- ¿Me ibas a decir algo?

\- Sí… verás… - quedándose nuevamente en silencio – Serena… ¡Se mi novia!

\- ¿Qué? – asombrada por el pedido o casi exigencia de Darien

\- ¿Qué dices? – angustiado esperando su repuesta

\- No – le respondió con seriedad

\- ¿Qué? – sin poder creer que estaba siendo rechazado

\- Lo siento, mi respuesta es no – disponiéndose a marcharse, pero algo se lo impedía, Darien la había tomado del brazo, no la dejaría irse tan rápido

\- ¿Por qué no? – le preguntó sin soltarla

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? – soltándola

\- Jamás hablas conmigo, no tienes idea de cómo soy realmente, por qué querrías ser mi novio – sin obtener una respuesta de Darien – no sé por qué lo haces, pero yo no soy tu juguete – empezando a caminar de regreso a la escuela

\- Nunca – comenzó a hablar, logrando que ella se detuviera – nunca he pensado en ti como un juguete… yo sé que te gusta comer helado, siempre lo pides cuando vas al Crown – sorprendiendo a Serena, ella lo había visto algunas veces en el Crown, pero pensaba que él no la notaba – tu madre siempre te manda salchichas en forma de pulpos, pero a ti no te gustan

\- ¿Por eso aquella vez los querías? – incrédula ante lo que oía

\- Sí, deberías decirle a tu mamá que no te gustan o conseguirte a alguien como yo dispuesto a comérselos

\- Darien – quedándose sin palabras

\- Odias matemáticas, pero ya vas pidiendo varios libros de álgebra prestados en la biblioteca, tal vez podrías conseguir a alguien que de clases particulares y que solo cobre por ello un "sí, acepto ser tu novia"

\- Cómo es que tú… – queriendo entender cómo él sabía todo eso sobre ella

\- Pues… te he estado observando – le respondió algo apenado – entonces… ¿aceptas?

\- Sólo una cosa más

\- Dime

\- La libreta de conquistas ¿Existe? – con cara de reproche

\- Pues – qué debía responder, por la expresión de su rostro si le decía la verdad, le daría otro no, era mejor mentir, al final nunca vería esa libreta – no, es sólo un mito

\- Sí – brindándole la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto – acepto ser tu novia – acercándose a él y dándole un cálido beso en los labios

\- ¿Quieres ir al Crown?

\- Me encantaría, pero primero debo hablar con Mina, me debe estar esperando

\- Vamos entonces

Todos en la escuela se quedaron boquiabiertos al verlos caminar de la mano por los pasadizos, cómo era posible que esa chica esté con Darien, varias lo habían intentado y siempre habían sido rechazadas, qué podría haber visto él en ella

\- ¡No puede ser! – gritó Mina al ver entrar a su prima de la mano de Darien – ya vas a poder dejar de soñar despierta con él – le dijo sin pensar

\- ¿Soñabas conmigo? – él jamás hubiese pensado eso de ella, pero saber aquello le hacía sonreír de orgullo

\- Mina – si las miradas pudiesen matar, Mina habría muerto diez veces en un solo instante

\- Lo siento – se disculpó riendo – Sere, decidí hacer hoy lo que había comentado… te veo después en casa

\- Está bien – viendo a su prima irse

\- ¿Todo está bien? – viendo la seriedad en la cara de las primas

\- Va a terminar con Asai – le dijo en voz baja

\- Qué difícil

\- Sí – casi suspirando dijo esa afirmación

\- ¿Aún quieres ir al Crown? – volviendo a la idea original de su primera cita con Serena

\- Sí, vamos

\- ¡Bombón! – gritaba alguien en el pasadizo - ¡Bombón! – deteniéndose frente a la pareja – qué bueno que aún no te has ido Bombón

\- ¿Bombón? – susurró Darien, ese Kou llamaba a su novia de Bombón

\- Mis hermanos y yo vamos a ensayar hoy ¿Quieres venir?

\- Lo siento, hoy no puedo – se disculpó

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque va a salir con su novio – respondió un muy celoso Darien, el cual intentaba no demostrarlo

\- ¿Novio? – Seiya no podía creerlo, cuándo había sucedido eso

\- Seiya, Darien es mi novio – sonriendo con una alegría que no le cabía en el pecho

\- Me alegro – dijo con desanimo Seiya – será otro día Bombón

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- ¿Qué sucede? – regresando a la mesa luego de haber atendido la llamada – por qué esa cara larga – viendo a su hermana

\- Mira quien está en la entrada

\- ¿Nicolás? – viéndolo conversar con los otros invitados

\- Sí, Nicolás – sin querer voltear a verlo

\- Pues más te vale que te tranquilices si tu esposo te ve así, lo puede tomar a mal

\- Darien tiene razón – secundó Yaten – él se puede poner celoso

\- Pues no tendría por qué, él sabe muy bien toda la historia

\- Siendo sincero – intervino Andrew – toda la escuela se enteró de toda la historia

\- Lamentablemente eso es verdad – culminó Darien, mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigos

 **.**

 **Hace 10 años - Kioto - Noviembre**

 **.**

\- No puedo creer que vayas a dejar el equipo de vóley – le decía Serena su prima mientras caminaban juntas hacia la escuela

\- No tengo otra opción desde que terminé con Asai, me es imposible practicar… primero dejaron de hablarme, nadie me escogía como parte de su equipo y si por acaso conseguía jugar, nadie me pasaba la pelota… lo último que han hecho es salirse del gimnasio a la hora que yo llego

\- Es tan injusto – molesta por lo que le hacían a Mina

\- Sí, es injusto, pero no me voy a morir por eso, el tiempo que tenga libre lo dedicaré a mis clases de baile y actuación, ya es hora en que piense en lo que quiero hacer en el futuro

\- Bombón – acercándose a las rubias – qué milagro no tienes a tu guardaespaldas a tu lado

\- Darien – molesta por el comentario de su amigo – tenía una reunión de consejo estudiantil temprano

\- Serena – siendo saludada por Amy que la esperaba en la entrada

\- Amy - saludaba a su ahora nueva amiga - ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

\- Darien me pidió que por favor te avisara que hoy no va a poder almorzar contigo, el consejo se va a estar reuniendo todo el día

\- Gracias por avisarme

\- Eso quiere decir que hoy almorzarás conmigo Bombón, pasaré por tu clase después- dejando a las chicas solas

\- Oye Serena, no quiero entrometerme, pero ¿Darien sabe que Seiya te dice Bombón?

\- Eso no es entrometerse – le respondió Mina – es decirle la verdad, Sere, ya te he dicho que debes decirle que deje de llamarte así

\- A Darien no le molesta, él me lo ha dicho, además Seiya ya me llamaba así desde antes de comenzar a salir con Darien

\- Eso no importa – le recriminó su prima – deberías hacer que pare con eso por consideración a Darien

\- Está bien – quedando en silencio al ver entrar a Nicolás junto a Rei

\- Déjame ayudarte con tu maletín – le pedía Nicolás a Rei

\- No, ya te lo dije mil veces, no necesito que me lleves nada

\- Pero parece pesado, déjame – intentando quitárselo

\- Que no, y para con eso – molestándose con él – todos nos están mirando

\- Insisto, déjame ayudarte

\- ¡Para! ¡Para! – le gritó enfrente de todos, avergonzando a Nicolás y a ella misma – Te veo a la salida – dejándolo solo en la entrada

\- Nico – acercándosele Amy junto a las chicas – es mejor entrar – viendo como los otros alumnos comenzaban a comentar lo sucedido

\- Sí – caminando con las muchachas – no crean que siempre es así… - queriendo defender a su novia – es solo que es una mujer muy independiente

\- Es normal tener pequeñas discusiones – intentaba animarlo la peliazul

\- Sí, lo que sucede es que esta primera semana está siendo difícil, debemos amoldarnos el uno al otro

\- ¿Primera semana? – le preguntó Mina

\- Sí, ayer cumplimos una semana

\- Igual que Darien y yo – comentó una feliz y despreocupada Serena

\- Qué extraño – pensó en voz alta la otra rubia

\- Yo no llamaría extraño, si no curioso – le dijo su prima

\- Tienes razón… qué curioso – mirando a Amy, la cual parecía pensar lo mismo que ella

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- ¿Aló?... no, no, pero que dio el resultado – poniéndose nuevamente de pie y alejándose de la mesa

\- Darien nunca para ¿No? – comentó Yaten

\- Mi hermanito es un cardiólogo muy solicitado, siempre lo llaman para pedir su opinión y consejos

\- Habló la orgullosa hermana

\- Y cómo voy a estarlo Mina, él es realmente impresionante, cuando empieza a contar las historias de sus pacientes es para quedarse de boca abierta… debe ser increíble poder salvar la vida de otra persona

\- Pero tú también salvas las vidas de las personas

\- ¿Yo? ¿Se te olvida que yo soy abogada?

\- Sí no ayudaras a las personas a divorciarse, quien sabe ellas terminarían matándose – haciendo reír a todos en la mesa

\- ¡Tía Mina! – gritaba una pequeña de unos cinco años y cabellos rosas mientras la veía a lo lejos

\- Rini – yendo rápidamente a su encuentro - ¿Qué sucede mi amor?

\- ¿Has visto a papá?

\- Sí, mira – señalando la entrada - está ahí

En la entrada había varias personas y entre ellas dos hombres sobresalían, Darien en su terno negro y Seiya en su frac del mismo color, ambos parecían conversar de algo animado pues parecía que por momentos se reían

\- ¿Crees que va a demorar en venir? – con ojitos nerviosos

\- ¿Es urgente?

\- Necesito ir al baño tía y mamá me dijo que tuviera cuidado en no ensuciar mi vestido – preocupada por su largo vestido blanco con una falda de varias capas de tul y un cinturón de seda dorado que formaba un delicado lazo en la espalda

\- No te preocupes yo te ayudaré – tomándole la mano y llevándola al baño

\- Cada día es más parecida a su madre – comentó Yaten al ver la escena desde la mesa

\- Sin lugar a dudas es la viva imagen de Serena – le respondió Andrew


	4. 4 - The way you look tonight

Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía

.-.-.-.-.

-.-

 **Capítulo 04: The way you look tonight**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te vería conversar tan tranquilamente con Seiya – comentó el rubio al ver a su amigo regresar a la mesa

\- Es verdad, hasta hace un par de años pensaba que si se encontraban serían capaces de matarse a golpes como aquella vez – completó Yaten la idea de la relación que tenían ambos hombres

 **.**

 **Hace 10 años – Kioto - Diciembre**

 **.**

\- Oye Darien – le hablaba Seiya al ojiazul durante uno de los descansos – has visto a mi Bombón por ahí… disculpa – fingiendo arrepentimiento – a Bombón por ahí

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – encolerizado por las palabras de Seiya, él había dicho muchas veces que no le molestaba que la llamara de esa forma, él no volvería a ser el hombre celoso que fue cuando salía con Beryl, pero esta vez el prospecto de cantante se había excedido

\- Qué si has visto a Serena – satisfecho por lo que había provocado

\- No te hagas el experto conmigo

\- ¿Celos Darien? – queriendo enfurecerlo más, odiaba la relación que mantenía con Serena, si él no hubiese aparecido de la nada, él sería el novio de Bombón – pensé que eras tan seguro de ti mismo que no sabías lo que eran celos

\- ¿Celos de ti? Para Serena eres como una amiga más… disculpa – imitándolo – amigo, es que tu cabellera suele confundir a las personas

\- Estoy seguro de que no es eso lo que cree ella… ella sabe muy bien lo hombre que soy – queriendo provocarlo

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – cogiéndolo de la camisa y provocando que el resto de estudiantes se acerquen a ver la escena

\- Mi Bombón – siendo callado por un puño golpeando su boca - Imbécil – lanzándose sobre él y comenzando la pelea entre ambos

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- Pues… debo admitir que yo también pensaba que si nos volviéramos a encontrar ambos terminaríamos a los golpes – con una risa nerviosa admitía Darien lo mal que se llevaba con Seiya – pero el tiempo pasa

\- Y las heridas sanan – comentó Lita al haber escuchado la conversación

\- ¡Lita! – parándose y abrazándola la pelinegra

\- Yo también te he echado de menos Rei – abrazando a su amiga

\- ¡Lita! – casi corrió la rubia hacia ella al verla cuando regresaba a la mesa

\- Siéntate con nosotros – le dijo Andrew, cediéndole su asiento para que pudiera estar al lado de Rei y corriéndose un lugar

\- Gracias – sentándose con sus amigos

\- Hasta que decidiste volver a Japón, me alegro de eso, finalmente vamos a tener un restaurante con buena comida en Tokio… y con descuento para los amigos ¿no? – bromeo Mina

\- Por supuesto, cuando sea la inauguración los voy a invitar a todos – les aseguró

\- Espera un momento… ¿vamos a tener que pagar?

\- ¡Mina! – le regañaba Rei – cómo si el dinero fuera problema para ti

\- Te recuerdo que yo no nado en dinero

\- Chicas no peleen – intentaba calmarlas Lita – y es claro que no les voy a cobrar

\- Eres estupenda Lita – la halagaba la rubia

\- Es suficiente con que Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Serena aparezcan ese día – consiguiendo que todos se quedaran helados ante sus palabras – es broma, relájense – riéndose de la reacción de sus amigos

\- No creo que sea broma… sólo quieres publicidad gratis – fingió desconfianza la rubia

\- Ya te dije que es broma – aún riéndose

\- No sé si es broma o no, pero yo te tomo la palabra y estaré ahí – le afirmó Andrew

\- Aún recuerdo las comidas que hacías en casa – comentaba Darien – eran deliciosas

\- Yo fui al restaurante en Nueva York donde ella trabajaba – les contaba Andrew – y la comida era exquisita

\- ¿Ustedes se han estado viendo? – preguntó una curiosa e indiscreta Rei

\- No, sólo hemos coincidido en lugares – le respondió Lita, algo que se había jurado después de ser rechazada por Andrew en la escuela era que lo olvidaría y acabaría con ese amor no correspondido

 **.**

 **Hace 10 años – Kioto - Diciembre**

 **.**

En la azotea de la escuela

\- Pero mira cómo has quedado – decía Serena intentando limpiarle la herida que tenía Darien cerca a la boca – menos mal que consiguieron separarlos antes de que un profesor los viera

\- ¡Au! – se quejaba ante el toque de la herida

\- Aún no me has dicho por qué se pelearon

\- Por nada – le decía con molestia, no iba admitir que se moría de celos y que Seiya lo había provocado hasta el punto de tener que golpearlo

\- ¿Por nada? Vamos dime qué fue lo que sucedió - insistía

\- Ya te dije que nada – empezando a alzar la voz

\- No te creo, dime – parando de limpiarlo y esperando una respuesta – Seiya es mi mejor amigo, debe haber una forma de arreglar eso

\- ¡No es de tu incumbencia! – le gritó, la rabia otra vez lo había consumido al escuchar el nombre de Seiya salir de los labios de su novia

\- A veces no te entiendo – aguantado las lágrimas – y déjame aclararte que sí es de mi incumbencia, porque es una pelea entre mi novio y mi mejor amigo, pero si no me lo quieres decir puedes quedarte callado como siempre – recordando todas las veces en que él parecía no querer compartir sus pensamientos y sentimientos con ella – le preguntaré a Seiya

\- Has como quieras – hablando el orgullo y no la razón del pelinegro – vete, anda con él pregúntale

\- Perfecto – dándole la espalda y entrando al edificio

Lo que no esperaba es que iba a escuchar la declaración de alguien en las escaleras

\- Andrew… yo… - sin poder decir una oración completa

\- Lita

\- No, no me interrumpas – respirando hondo y tomando valor – yo sé que no soy como todas esas chicas lindas con las que sales, pero yo te quiero sinceramente… yo estoy enamorada de ti… por favor acepta ser mi novio

\- Lita – pudiendo la ojiverde saber cual iba a ser la respuesta del rubio, el tono no era de alegría si no de incomodidad – lo siento, tú eres mi amiga, no…

\- Ya entendí – comenzando a resbalarle las lágrimas por las mejillas

\- No, no llores – queriendo abrazarla, pero siendo rechazado por ella

\- Olvida todo lo que te dije, por favor – corriendo escaleras abajo y dejando solo al rubio

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- Dentro de poco va a empezar el primer baile de los novios – avisó una emocionada Mina al ver a los novios acercarse a la pista de baile

\- ¿Va a ser algo simple o una coreografía? – preguntó Lita

\- ¡Coreo! – le respondió la rubia

\- Ellos has practicado mucho – les contó Rei – querían que hoy salga todo perfecto

\- Lo único que pudieron prever era que la madrina no llegaría – se lamentó Mina

\- Nadie podía saber que iban a cerrar los aeropuertos de Los Angeles y que no tendría como llegar – explicó Yaten

\- No debió quedarse más días – reclamó su novia

\- Acaso tú en su lugar rechazarías el pedido de ese hospital de niños – viéndola dudar – te conozco Mina, al igual que ella hubieras aceptado y te hubieras quedado más días

\- No sé – dudaba la rubia

\- Claro que hubieras aceptado – afirmó Lita – siempre te ha gustado ayudar a las personas, recuerdo que una vez, a pesar de que no nos hablábamos por lo de Molly, te me acercaste y me dijiste que hacía varios días me veías mal y que estabas preocupada por mí

 **.**

 **Hace 10 años – Kioto - Diciembre**

 **.**

\- ¿Puedo? – señalando el espacio al lado de ella en la banca

\- Mina… claro – con los ojos rojos que mostraban que había llorado

\- Yo creo que ninguna mujer debe llorar un hombre – le dijo mientras se estiraba en la banca – si de verdad lo quiere debe luchar por él y si no debe ir en busca de su verdadero amor… ¿tú qué vas a hacer?

\- ¿Él te lo ha contado? – preocupada por qué Andrew estuviese hablando de lo sucedido

\- No, pero no te preocupes, la persona que me lo dijo no se lo va a contar a nadie más – viendo que su semblante se tranquilizaba

\- ¿Entre ustedes hay algo? – queriendo indaga algo que había estado pensando desde hace mucho

\- ¿Entre Andrew y yo? – apoyándose en el respaldar del banco, viendo hacia el cielo y dando un suspiro – no eres la primera en preguntar, Asai también lo hizo cuando terminamos…

\- Es que siempre están juntos y parecen muy próximos

\- Él es mi alma gemela, pero no mi media naranja

\- ¿Qué? ¿No es lo mismo?

\- No… él es igual a mí, y eso me encanta, podemos salir y reírnos de cualquier cosa, pero no para una relación, eso sería muy aburrido, para una relación se necesita a alguien que te complemente, tu otra mitad

\- Como Darien y Serena

\- No sé… - con cara de preocupación

\- ¿No crees que hagan buena pareja? – sin obtener respuesta, en verdad la rubia parecía no estar contenta con la relación de su prima – a pesar de todo lo que digan las chicas de la escuela, yo creo que Serena es perfecta para Darien, ella es alegre, divertida y sincera, lo que él necesita

\- Pero y qué de lo que ella necesita… ella debería estar con alguien que la quiera por igual

\- ¿Tú crees que Darien no la quiere?

\- No lo sé… a veces parece que la quisiera, como cuando ella me cuenta él se da cuenta de pequeños detalles sobre ella, pero la mayoría de las veces es frio, hasta pareciera que se avergonzara de ella, y eso no me gusta

\- Quizás si Serena lo hubiese conocido antes que Beryl todo sería diferente

\- ¿Beryl?

\- Beryl fue su exnovia, una bruja horrenda, por no decir los verdaderos calificativos que se merece… le encantaba lucirse con Darien, pero lo engañaba… el pobre de Darien sufrió mucho con ella, él pasó de ser un chico dulce y enamorado a un hombre amargado, desconfiado y celoso

\- Ya veo… con que tiene un terrible desamor

\- Después de que terminaron él se volvió como lo conociste, un hombre serio que no demuestra sus sentimientos y que le da igual una u otra chica, al final para él todas éramos iguales… por eso me alegré cuando supe lo de Serena – sonriendo por lo que había sucedido - que quiera una relación significa que ha de estar volviendo a ser lo que era

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

Las luces del salón disminuyeron su intensidad para que todos los presentes prestaran atención al baile de los novios, cuando ellos estuvieron en medio de la pista de baile una música conocida comenzó a sonar, the way you look tonight, Mina al reconocerla se giró para ver al pelinegro y pudo observar cómo este lucía triste al escucharla

\- Voy por una bebida al bar – dijo Darien antes de ponerse de pie e ir al bar siendo seguido por la mirada atenta de Mina

Esa canción siempre le traía recuerdos, siempre terminaba pensando en ella cuando la oía

 **.**

 **Hace 10 años – Kioto - Diciembre**

 **.**

\- Serena, hija – tocando la puerta de la habitación d su hija

\- ¿Sí mamá? – sin abrir la puerta y echada boca abajo sobre su cama vistiendo un simple conjunto deportivo negro

\- Tienes visita – abriendo ligeramente la puerta – pasa – le oyó decir Serena a su madre, lo cual hizo que se girara para ver de quien se trataba

\- Hola – le decía tranquilamente Darien

\- Los dejo para que conversen – les decía Ikuko mientras cerraba la puerta

Por unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, tan solo podía escucharse la canción the way you look tonight que estaban tocando por la radio

.

Yes you're lovely  
With your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight

.

\- Darien – fue lo único que supo decir al verlo vestido con un par de jeans azules y una casaca negra de cuero, se veía muy atractivo mientras que ella debía verse terrible – que haces acá – saliendo de su sorpresa

\- Hoy es navidad y quería pasarlo contigo… te he estado llamando, pero no me contestas – acercándose a la cama

\- Pues – sentándose sobre la cama con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas – estamos peleados – viéndolo sentarse en la orilla de la cama junto a ella

\- Lo siento – colocando su rostro muy cerca al de ella y acariciándole la mejilla - perdón

\- Darien – sonriéndole ya más tranquila

\- Serena – susurró antes de besarla

.

With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh  
Wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart

.

\- Esa canción es perfecta para describir este momento – le dijo Darien tras separarse un poco de ella y pasando sus dedos por los mechones de cabellos que caían sobre el rostro de su amada

\- Es de mis favoritas

.

Lovely  
Never ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it  
Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight

.

\- Pues ahora también es de las mías

\- Darien – sintiendo la necesidad de besarlo

\- He de pensar en ti cada vez que la escuche – volviendo a besarla

Esta vez el beso se sentía diferente, él la abrazó con fuerza como si algo en su interior le pidiera que no la dejara ir, pasó su lengua por sus labios intentando saber si le darían permiso para ingresar y ella respondió abriendo ligeramente la boca permitiendo que la lengua de Darien la invadiera. Sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de la rubia, ambas querían aventurarse a nuevos territorios, y así consiguieron rozar los senos de Serena, la cual perdió la respiración por un instante ante la nueva sensación.

\- ¡Serena! – consiguió decir Mina al abrir la puerta de sorpresa y quedándose muda ante la escena que estaba presenciando

\- Mina – dijo una completa ruborizada Serena, mientras Darien se ponía de pie y prácticamente daba un salto hacia el otro lado de la habitación

\- No sabía que tenías visita… los dejo… pero una cosa chicos… la próxima vez pongan el seguro – les susurró antes de salir

El silencio nuevamente inundó la habitación, ninguno sabía que decir y definitivamente el momento ya había pasado

\- ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó emocionada la rubia

\- Es navidad ¿no? Todos los novios salen hoy, a menos que no quieras

\- Sí quiero… pero – levantándose y abriendo uno de los cajones de su cómoda

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Hice esto para ti – mostrándole una cajita roja con un lazo dorado – sé que te gusta mucho el chocolate así que te hice unos

\- Gracias – emocionado por saber que ella había hecho algo para él, incluso cuando estaban peleados y sacando una cajita de su bolsillo – feliz navidad

\- ¿Qué es? – viendo cómo el sacaba un collar con un dije de luna – es hermoso, pónmelo – poniéndose de espaldas y alzándose el cabello para que Darien lo pudiera cerrar

\- listo – habiendo colocado el collar

\- Déjame ver – yendo hacia el espejo que tenía al lado de la cómoda para verse

\- Se ven increíbles – Dijo el pelinegro habiendo abierto la caja de chocolates y probando uno – está delicioso gracias

\- ¿En verdad te gustaron?

\- Claro que sí – comiendo otro – me muero de ganas que ya sea San Valentín para que hagas más para mí

Lo que él no sabía en ese momento es que en febrero no volvería a recibir chocolates hechos por Serena

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- ¿Necesitas alguien con quien conversar? – le preguntó Mina al acercarse al lugar donde él se había sentado frente a la barra

\- ¿Qué? – saliendo de sus recuerdos

\- Te ves terrible

\- Olvídalo, ya se me va a pasar

\- Vamos, los novios ya terminaron de bailar así que es hora de ir a felicitar a los relucientes Sr. y Sra. Kou


	5. 5 - Felicidades a los novios

Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía

.-.-.-.-.

-.-

 **Capítulo 05: Felicidades a los novios**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- ¡Muchas felicidades a los novios! – gritaba Andrew en el momento en que Darien volvía a la mesa junto Mina

\- Pareces bastante feliz ¿Cuánto ya vas tomando? – le preguntó Seiya que también se acercaba a la mesa

\- ¿Acaso no puedo estar feliz por la felicidad de mi amiga?

\- ¿Sólo por tu amiga? ¿y el novio?

\- Sin lugar a dudas ella lo va a hacer feliz… ustedes Kou – dirigiéndose a Seiya y Yaten - tienen mucha suerte, otra chica linda ha caído en sus redes – mirando a Mina

 **.**

 **Hace 9 años – Kioto - Enero**

 **.**

\- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntaba Andrew a Mina mientras tomaban un chocolate caliente en el Crown después de clases

\- ¿Eso vas a decirme? ¿Si estoy segura? Pensé que me felicitarías

\- Pues… - pensándolo un poco – te felicito, pero he de darle los pésames a Yaten, no tiene ni idea en lo que se ha metido

\- ¡Qué dices! Menos mal que eres mi amigo

\- Pero en serio ¿estás segura?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Algo que he aprendido que todo lo que haces provoca consecuencias… primero – comenzando a enumerar con los dedos – saliste con Asai y las chics de tu clase dejaron de hablarte, luego – enumerando por segunda vez – terminaste con él y las chicas del vóley dejaron de hablarte – y ahora – enumerando por tercera vez con los dedos – si sales con Yaten casi toda la escuela va a dejar de hacerlo

\- No me interesa – jugando con su cucharita en su taza

\- Mentirosa

\- Bueno si me interesa, pero no importa, he aprendido que no importa la cantidad de amigos que se tenga si no la calidad, teniéndote a ti, a Serena y Lita soy muy feliz

\- ¿Y Darien? ¿aún no te agrada?

\- No es que no me agrade, es sólo que no me parece muy sincero… aunque debo admitir que ha mejorado

\- Dale tiempo… él de verdad quiere a Serena, aunque no pensé que ella lograra hacerlo cambiar tan rápido, de verdad me lucí cuando propuse esa – callando de golpe a ver la cara de extrañeza de Mina y sabiendo que estaba hablando de más

\- Continua – queriendo saber que iba a decir

\- No, nada

\- Propusiste qué

\- Nada

\- Andrew… sí sabes algo que involucre a Serena habla ahora

\- Ya te dije que nada – pensando en cómo cambiar la conversación y viendo a una pareja que le llamó la atención en otra mesa – esos son – haciendo que Mina voltee

\- Rei y Seiya… aunque – observando mejor – están demasiado juntos ¿no? – viendo a Seiya hablarle a la pelinegra casi al oído

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos

\- ¿Por qué? – curiosa por lo que pasaba en la otra mesa

\- Hay cosas que es mejor no saber – poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida seguido por Mina

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa

\- No hagas eso – se quejaba Rei mientras Seiya le hablaba al oído y jugaba con sus cabellos

\- ¿Por qué no te gusta?

\- Nos están viendo

\- Por envidia

\- Pueden empezar a hablar de nosotros

\- Y eso qué, tú me has dicho que vas a terminar con Nicolás

\- Pero aún no – provocando que el cantante se separe de ella

\- No me has dicho de que se trata eso, por qué tienes que esperar hasta el próximo mes

\- No me reclames, que yo te di una chance, me declaré y tú me rechazaste, así que ahora te esperas

\- Entonces fue el despecho lo que te llevó a salir con él

\- Pues… no te voy a decir nada

\- Bueno si no me vas a decir, entonces mejor hablamos el próximo mes, pero no te aseguro que esté disponible para entonces – poniéndose de pie

\- ¿Es un ahora o nunca?

\- Conmigo siempre es todo o nada

\- No te vayas – cogiéndole la mano – está bien te lo diré, pero jura que no vas a contar nada

\- Lo juro

\- Darien y yo tenemos una apuesta para ver quien conseguía mantener una relación de tres meses, tres meses se cumplen en febrero, por eso no puedo terminar con Nicolás

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que Nicolás y Serena son sus apuestas? – mostrando desconcierto en su rostro, su Bombón era la apuesta de Chiba, por una estúpida apuesta él estaba separado de Serena

\- Sí, pero te juro que no siento nada por él… es sólo que no quiero perder… ya falta tan poco

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- Muchas felicidades – le dijo Darien al novio que finalmente consiguió llegar a la mesa en su frac blanco – les deseo lo mejor

\- Muchas gracias Darien

\- Taiki, muchas felicidades – siendo abrazado por Lita

\- Lita, qué bueno que conseguiste venir, Amy se va a alegrar mucho al verte

\- ¡Lita! ¡chicos! – se acercó Amy en su vestido de novia con consistía en un corset en forma de corazón y una gran falda de tul blanco – que alegría verlos a todos reunidos

\- Déjame abrazarte – le decía Andrew – te deseo la mayor de las felicidades – abrazando a la peliazul

\- Muchas gracias Drew

\- Ya suéltala – le dijo Darien – que hay más personas queriendo felicitarla

\- Darien – sonrió al ver a su amigo de escuela

\- Muchas felicidades – abrazando a su entrañable amiga

\- Gracias

\- Amor – le dijo Taiki a su ahora esposa – debemos terminar de saludar a todas las mesas para que puedan empezar a servir la cena

\- Es verdad, pero si fuera por mí me quedaba en esta – riéndose en complicidad con sus amigos – después de la cena volvemos – yéndose junto a Taiki

\- En verdad me alegro por ellos – comentó Darien

\- Quien diría que terminarían casándose, cuando me dijo que se le había declarado a alguien en San Valentín no lo podía creer – les contaba Yaten

\- Es verdad – agregaba Seiya – pocos días antes había pasado el examen de admisión, e iba a dejar Kioto para venir a estudia a Tokio, declarársele a alguien no tenía sentido

\- Pero cuando nos dijo que era con Amy entendimos todo – decía el peliplata – ambos iban a ir la misma universidad… según él no se le declaró antes porque tenía miedo de no pasar el examen y tener que separarse de ella

\- ¿En serio? – intervino Lita – la verdad es que si febrero no hubiera comenzado tan turbulento ella se le hubiese declarado primero

 **.**

 **Hace 9 años – Kioto - Febrero**

 **.**

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le decía Nicolás a Seiya al encontrarse ambos a solas en la azotea de la escuela

\- Aún no, espera un poco – viendo a Serena llegar

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la rubia

\- Yo tengo algo que decirles sobre Rei y Darien

\- No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir sobre mi novia y escúchame bien, no te le acerques – dando media vuelta

\- ¿No quieres saber lo que ella me ha contado?

\- Déjame en paz – yendo hacia la puerta

\- ¿No quieres saber por qué misteriosamente ambos hermanos Chiba se les declararon el mismo día?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – volteando a verlo

\- Qué estás queriendo decir – pronunció Serena

\- Por dónde empezar – comenzó a hablar el cantante – como los comentarios dicen yo he estado muy próximo a Rei en estos días – viendo el rostro de Nicolás endurecerse – pero les aseguro que no quiero nada con ella, y mucho menos ahora

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – interrumpió Nicolás

\- A que yo me le acerqué porque sentía que había algo extraño en la relación de ustedes dos… ustedes son mis amigos, Nicolás eres de los mejores amigos de Taiki y siempre estás ayudándonos y apoyándonos con la banda, y tú, Serena, eres mi mejor amiga… no podía quedarme quieto al ver que algo no andaba bien, por eso me acerqué a Rei y conseguí que me dijera qué pasaba con ella y su hermano

\- Deja de dar rodeos y habla – le exigió Nicolás

\- Hablo de la apuesta que esos dos han hecho y en la que están involucrados ustedes dos

\- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? – preguntaba la rubia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas intuyendo lo que Seiya les iba a contar

\- ¡Habla claro! – le gritó Nicolás

\- Ellos tienen una apuesta para ver quien consigue mantener una relación de tres meses con alguien y, lamento decirles que, ustedes fueron los escogidos

\- ¡Mientes! – gritaba la rubia con las lágrimas bañando su rostro

\- Lo siento Bombón

\- No puede ser – susurraba Serena – No puede ser – saliendo corriendo de la azotea en busca de Darien

Sin saber que su hermana había hablado y el tormento que se le avecinaba Darien se encontraba tranquilamente conversando en la entrada de la escuela junto a Andrew y Amy

\- ¿Vas a hacer algo con Serena por San Valentín? – le preguntaba Amy a su amigo

\- No he pensado en nada, sólo sentarme a esperar mis chocolates – recordando Navidad y los chocolates que recibió de Serena

\- Deberían ir a algún lugar, al cine o a un restaurante – le aconsejaba el rubio – o a ambos

\- Tienes razón, seguramente no se lo va a esperar – concordó Darien

\- ¡Darien! - llegó corriendo una llorosa Serena, la cual llamaba la atención de todos lo que estaban en la entrada de la escuela

\- Sere ¿qué te pasa?

\- Dime que es mentira – sollozaba

\- ¿Qué es mentira?

\- Dime que yo no soy una apuesta – sin poder detener las lágrimas – dime que no me pediste ser tu novia por una apuesta que tienes con Rei – viendo el rostro de desespero de su novio y la cara de culpa de Andrew – dime algo

\- Sere… - con la voz entrecortada

\- No puede ser – queriendo que el mundo la tragase en ese momento – es verdad

\- Darien di que no es verdad – intervino Amy – que no harías una bajeza de esas

\- No… no tienes que decir nada, me quedó todo claro… bueno perdiste la apuesta porque no llegaste a los tres meses – disponiéndose a irse

\- Yo lo lamento, pero yo te quiero – cogiéndole un brazo para impedir que se vaya – en verdad te quiero

\- ¡Suéltame! – intentando soltarse del agarre

\- ¡No! ¡Escúchame! ¡Sere! – luchando para no dejarla ir - ¡Amor!

\- ¡Que me sueltes! – abofeteándolo con la mano que tenía libre y consiguiendo soltar la otra – y no me llames amor, jamás lo insiste en todos este tiempo ¿tan desesperado estás por no perder la apuesta?

\- ¡No! No es eso, yo en verdad

\- ¡Lo nuestro se acabó! no quiero saber nunca más de ti – saliendo rápidamente de la escuela

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- Papá – llegó Rini quejándose – tengo hambre

\- Preciosa – interrumpió Rei antes de que el padre de la pequeña pudiese responder – dentro de poco van a servir la cena, sólo espera un poco más ¿Sí? ¿puedes hacer eso?

\- Sí

\- ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? ¿o en la mesa de los niños?

\- Con ustedes – dándoles una sonrisa que derretía corazones

\- Es increíble – decía Andrew – hasta la sonrisa es de Serena, no sacó nada de ti – refiriéndose al padre

\- Mejor así – sentenció Mina provocando la risa de todos – así como Sere, dentro de poco va a tener a decenas de chicos babeando por ella

 **.**

 **Hace 9 años - Kioto - Febrero**

 **.**

\- Sere – viendo a su prima llorar sobre su cama – él no merece todas esas lágrimas

\- Mina tiene razón – le decía Amy – para de llorar

\- No puedo, no saben cómo me duele – con los ojos completamente rojos – debí saber que había algo extraño, pero no, como una idiota me dejé engañar

\- Dime que quieres hacerle, porque te aseguro primita, que en lo que sea yo te ayudo, cuenta conmigo para golpearlo, matarlo o lo que sea – provocando una pequeña sonrisa

\- Así me gusta verte – le dijo Lita – sonriendo

\- Gracias chicas – escuchando sonar su celular – debe ser él

\- Dámelo – respondiendo la llamada en lugar de su prima – Deja de llamar, ella no está en casa, salió con alguien que la va a ayudar a olvidarte, así que deja de molestar – colgando

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

\- Para que se le quite la idea que todas se mueren por él y que por eso nos puede tratar como cualquier cosa, él sabe que muchos hombres están interesados en ti, pues que sepa también que tú te puedes enamorar de alguno de ellos y olvidarlo

\- No digas tonterías

\- No son tonterías, es más, mi siguiente misión ha de ser buscarte un novio que valga la pena

\- ¿No crees que es muy pronto? – intervino Lita

\- Lo mejor para olvidar a un hombre es otro hombre

\- No quiero saber de ningún hombre por ahora… gracias Mina

\- ¿Qué te parece Seiya? Él se muere por ti

\- ¿Seiya? – preguntó Serena más para sí que para el resto de las chicas

\- No es una mala idea – confesó Lita

\- Yo creo que él es un buen muchacho – le dijo la peliazul – pero creo que primero debes superar esto y cuando ya estés mejor pensar si es él al que quieres

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

Todo el salón se encontraba en silencio mientras el padrino, un amigo de su época universitaria, hacía el brindis.

\- … Y es por eso que les pido a todos brindemos en honor a los novios – recibiendo los aplausos de todos

\- ¡mamá! – se escuchó el grito de Rini en todo el lugar, haciendo que todos mirasen hacia la entrada

Ahí, en la entrada, estaba ella, Serena Tsukino, en un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, el cual tenía una capa de encaje por encima, la cual formaba unas mangas largas y cubría la espalda que era descubierta y formaba un borde en el escote tipo V que llegaba hasta más debajo de la altura del busto dejando ver parte de sus senos cubiertos por él. Su cabello lo llevaba acomodado en un delicado moño del cual salían delicadamente unos cabellos, sus ojos llevaban un delineado impecable y sus labios en rojo intenso hacían que los hombres desearan comérselos.

\- Amy, Taiki – saludó a los ahora esposos, mientras el padrino le entregaba el micrófono - Primero debo decir – hablando para todos – que me alegra poder haber llegado a esta celebración, la unión de ustedes es una prueba de que el amor con el tiempo se hace más fuerte. Y segundo debo pedir disculpas por la tardanza – provocando las risas de todos – Yo como madrina había demorado días preparando un brindis para hoy, pero si soy sincera con todo lo que me sucedió no sé dónde quedó – volviendo a provocar la risa de todos, a pesar de ser la mujer elegante y segura en la que se había convertido en el fondo seguía siendo la tierna Serena de la escuela - por lo que he de hacer un brindis diferente del planeado. Cuando supe de la relación de ustedes, yo no pasaba por mi mejor momento – palabras que calaron en Darien – pero verlos me demostró que el amor existe, que el amor es respetarse, cuidarse, entenderse, ayudarse, que el amor no es egoísmo ni sacrificio, que amar es velar por el bien de ambos, que amor exige dedicación, que él no es perfecto, pero que nosotros podemos perfeccionarlo. Hoy comienzan una nueva etapa, y estoy expectante por continuar aprendiendo de ustedes, por ver como su amor ha de continuar creciendo. Por eso hoy brindo por ese amor que se profesan ¡Salud!

\- ¡Salud! – brindaron todos


	6. 6 - Lo importante es

Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía

.-.-.-.-.

-.-

 **Capítulo 06: Lo importante es**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- ¡Mamá! – corrió Rini a los brazos de su madre – te extrañé – siendo cargada por ella

\- Y yo a ti mi princesa ¿Te has portado bien en mi ausencia?

\- Sí – con gran emoción

\- Entonces cuando hable con papá no se va a quejar de nada ¿verdad?

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Nada mamá

\- ¿Nada? Mira que estoy viendo a papá sentado allá en la mesa – mirando la mesa donde estaba Mina y los demás

\- No quise comer los brócolis - terminó revelando la pequeña - pero es que no me gustan y él se molestó conmigo

\- Ya hablaremos de eso después – colocándola en el piso – vamos a ver a los demás

\- Sí – tomando su mano y llevándola hasta la mesa

\- ¡Llegaste! – gritó Mina emocionada

\- Y no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir un vuelo

\- Lo importante es que estás acá – le dijo Seiya

\- No me lo podía perder

\- Ese vestido es hermoso – comentó Rei mientras Serena se sentaba en la mesa entre Seiya y Darien y colocaba a Rini en su regazo

\- No podía ir a casa para poder ponerme el vestido – refriéndose a uno igual que tenían Mina y Rei - así que me cambié en la limosina – riéndose del recuerdo – me puse uno de los vestidos que me regalaron en el viaje

\- Envidio tu vida – le dijo su prima – ya quisiera recibir ropa de diseñador como regalo

\- ¿En verdad quieres mi vida? ¿Quieres cambiar?

\- Ni loca – sujetándose del brazo de Yaten – no pienso estar viajando como tú por el mundo, nada me va a separar de mi Yaten

\- Entonces no te quejes

\- ¡Serena! – interrumpió el novio

\- ¡Taiki! Muchas gracias por enviar la limosina

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, más bien gracias por estar acá, Amy está muy feliz de que llegaras, ambos sabemos que tu agenda es complicada

\- Siempre hay espacio para los amigos, además a ti te debo mucho, si no fuera por ti yo no sería lo que soy

 **.**

 **Hace 9 años - Tokio - Agosto**

 **.**

\- Serena, Mina despierten – les decía Amy, la cual las estaba hospedando en su pequeño departamento

\- ¿Por qué? Aún es muy temprano – le decía Mina mientras se cubría con el edredón

\- Vamos Mina levántate – jalándole el edredón – prometimos ir a ver el ensayo de los chicos antes de su presentación en la noche

\- Unos 5 minutos

\- Como quieras, voy a preparar el desayuno, pero si no te has levantado en 5 minutos, tomo desayuno sola y me voy sin ti – dejando a Mina echada en el futón en medio de la sala

\- Hasta parece la tía Ikuko

\- Deja de hablar de mi mamá – abriendo lentamente los ojos – y ya levántate que si no vas al ensayo Yaten se va a molestar

\- ¿Tú no vas?

\- No, tengo otros planes – levantándose

\- Seiya te invitó para que lo vieras

\- Y lo voy a ver hoy en la noche, no me voy a perder el concurso, pero ahora tengo que ver a otra persona

\- ¿Vas a ver a Darien?

\- No, no es a él ¿Ok?

\- Ok, ok…. ¿Ya sabes que le vas a responder a Seiya?

\- No, aún no… él es un gran amigo, y sé que sería un gran novio, pero no sé

\- Chicas – regresando Amy a la sala – ya está listo el desayuno

Una hora después Mina y Amy se encontraban en la sala de ensayo, a pesar de la insistencia de Amy habían llegado tarde y al entrar pudieron escuchar el final de la canción que presentarían en la noche, Nagareboshi He.

.

Kimi no kaori zutto(sagaiashiteru)

Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)

Ima doko ni iru no (monlight princess)

Boko no purinsesu

Kotaete (answer for me)

Ima sugu (answer for me)

Kotaete (answer for me)

Yasashiku (answer for me)

.

\- ¿Y Bombón? – le preguntó Seiya a las dos amigas

\- Tuvo algunas cosas que hacer, pero me dijo que te veía en la noche

\- ¿A dónde fue? – pensando lo peor - Acaso fue a ver a

\- No – le interrumpió la rubia – no, ella me dijo que no iba a verlo

\- ¿Y entonces a dónde fue?... Amy – viendo a la peliazul abrazada de su hermano mayor

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Sabes a dónde ha ido Serena? Estamos preocupados, ella podría perderse

\- No se preocupen ella iba a ver a Andrew

En una cabina telefónica frente a un elegante edificio de apartamentos Serena se armaba de valor para realizar una llamada

\- ¿Aló?

\- Aló ¿Andrew?

\- Sí ¿Quién habla?

\- Soy… Serena

\- ¡Serena! Vaya, no esperaba que me llamaras, pensé que no volvería a saber de ti

\- Pues…

\- Me alegra saber de ti… Mina y tú son muy especiales para mí

\- He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que sucedió… y llegué a la conclusión de que tú podrías podido retar a Darien a cualquier cosa, pero la decisión final es de él, fue él quien decidió jugar conmigo, él fue el que me terminó escogiendo, no tú

\- ¿Aún no lo perdonas?

\- No creo poder hacerlo nunca

\- Sé que no has de querer escuchar esto, pero debo decírtelo… él te amaba, tal vez todo empezó como un juego, pero tú ya le gustabas y en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos él llegó amarte… no fuiste un simple juego

\- Pero no te llamé para hablar de eso – queriendo cambiar el tema

\- Sí claro… - percibiendo que no le creía - ¿Por qué me llamaste?

\- Estoy en Tokio

\- ¿En serio? – sonando emocionado

\- Tu mamá me pidió que te trajera unas cosas y quería saber si estabas en casa para poder dártelas

\- Ahora no estoy en casa, dormí fuera… pero si pasas más tarde

\- Es que más tarde no puedo, hoy es la presentación de los Three Light

\- Es verdad, Taiki me comentó que llegaron a la final del concurso

\- Pero si hay alguien tu casa yo paso y dejo el encargo

\- ¿Lo dices por Darien?

\- Por Darien o quien fuera

\- Serena sé sincera… ¿quieres verlo?

\- Yo – poniéndose nerviosa - sólo quiero dejarte el encargo de tu mamá

\- Serena, te voy a decir esto como amigo… tú terminaste con Darien hace medio año, él te pidió perdón mil veces

\- No podía perdonarlo

\- Él te pidió que se vieran la noche antes de que se mudara a Tokio, él te esperó en el parque hasta la madrugada, su familia estaba preocupada por él que me llamaron para saber si yo podía localizarlo

\- Yo – con la voz resquebrajada – yo no pude ir

\- Lo sé, te entiendo, pero entiende que esa noche tú terminaste definitivamente con él… él quedó muy mal por mucho tiempo, pero ahora él ha rehecho su vida ¿me entiendes?

\- Él… - sin poder terminar de hablar

\- Él tiene novia – sin obtener una respuesta de Serena - ¿Serena? ¿Serena?

La rubia dejó el teléfono sin colgar y salió de la cabina, no supo cómo entró al edificio, ni en qué momento tomó el elevador, ni cómo caminó hasta la puerta del departamento de Darien, pero ahí estaba ella, frente a esa puerta marrón sin saber qué hacer, cuando se disponía a tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió y ella se quedó sin reacción al ver a Darien junto a una mujer de larga cabellera verde

\- ¿Sí? – le dijo la mujer, la cual vestía un vestido negro corto de fiesta, sin lugar a dudas había pasado la noche ahí con él - ¿te podemos ayudar en algo?

\- ¿Qué? – pudo responder casi tartamudeando

\- ¿te podemos ayudar en algo?

\- Yo estoy buscando a Andrew

\- Serena – le dijo el pelinegro al salir de su asombro

\- ¿La conoces? – le preguntó la mujer a Darien

\- Ella…

\- Yo soy amiga de su hermana, estudiamos juntas

\- ¿Eres amiga de la familia de Darien? – completamente emocionada – Mucho gusto, yo soy Setsuna

\- Mucho gusto Setsuna, yo soy Serena

\- ¿Quieres pasar? – le preguntó Darien

\- Pasa un momento- insistió Setsuna, si no fuera porque ella ahora era la novia de Darien a Serena le hubiera parecido agradable, pero dadas las circunstancias todo lo que ella decía la molestaba – puedo preparar un poco té y conversamos mientras esperamos a Andrew

\- Yo no me puedo quedar, me están esperando, sólo vine a traerle esto a Andrew – mostrándoles una bolsa con varias cosas – díganle que se las manda su mamá – entregándosela a Darien

\- Gracias por traerlo, Drew se va a poner muy feliz

\- Bueno, debo irme

\- Fue un gusto Serena – le dijo la peliverde

\- Adiós – fue lo último que pudo decir antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el elevador

Ya dentro del elevador las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus celestes ojos, verlo con otra era algo que no esperaba, se giró para apretar el botón y lo vio a él, a Darien, parado afuera

\- Sere

\- Adiós Darien – apretando el botón del primer piso y viendo cerrarse las puertas

En la noche como lo había prometido iba al bar dónde se presentarían los chicos

\- Arriba esos ánimos Serena – le decía Amy

\- Vamos, los chicos necesitan de energías positivas, no puedes estar con esa cara – le decía su prima

\- Estoy bien, no es nada

\- ¿Por qué estás así Bombón? – trayéndole una bebida a la mesa

\- Es cansancio, nada más – le mintió

\- ¿Fuiste a verlo? – le preguntó

\- Yo – bajando la mirada, no necesitaba responder, su cara ya lo había dicho todo

\- Ven – cogiéndola del brazo y llevándola a un rincón del bar, donde nadie pudiera oírlos

\- Estoy bien Seiya, en serio

\- Pues no lo pareces… Bombón, tú sabes lo mucho que me gustas, acaso yo… ¿no puedo reemplazarlo?

\- ¿Qué? – asombrada por las palabras de su amigo

\- Déjame reemplazarlo – poniendo todo su amor en esas palabras

\- ¡Seiya! – se le acercó Taiki – nos están llamando

\- Sí – siguiendo a su hermano y dejando a una confusa rubia

Serena volvió a la mesa junto a Mina y Amy intentando colocar sus pensamientos en orden, pero todo parecía demasiado para un solo día. La presentación de los chicos fue un éxito, ellos eran realmente talentosos, eran de los favoritos por el público.

\- Ojalá que ganen – les decía Amy mientras el hombre con los resultados se acercaba al micrófono

\- Tienes que ser positiva – le decía Mina – van a ganar, van a ganar, van a ganar

Mientras las tres chicas estaban concentradas en el anuncio del ganador no pudieron observar que un pelinegro de ojos azules acababa de entrar y parecía buscar a alguien

\- Y el ganador – anunciaba el animador – quien ha de tener su primer disco grabado por la disquera Black Moon es… es… el grupo… Three Light

\- ¡ganaron! – gritó Mina

\- ¿Quieren decir algunas palabras? – les preguntaba el animador a los chicos

\- En primer lugar – comenzó a hablar Taiki – quería agradecer a todas las personas que nos apoyaron en la primera fase del concurso y votaron por nuestro video, y segundo gracias a todos los presentes por el apoyo el día de hoy, hemos d esforzarnos y no los vamos a defraudar, ni vamos a desaprovechar esta oportunidad – hubiese seguido hablando si no fuese que Seiya le quitó el micrófono

\- Bombón – mirando a la rubia – acepta ser mi novia, por favor

Todos en el lugar empezaron a gritar de la emoción ¡acepta! ¡acepta!

\- Seiya… - lo dudó por un momento, pero ante la presión de todos los presentes y con todo lo que había pasado en ese día decidió darle una oportunidad – sí – dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza – sí, acepto

Todos en el lugar gritan de la alegría, todos los felicitaban, todos menos uno… en silencio como entro Darien salió de aquel lugar.

Tras anunciarlos como ganadores, los chicos decidieron celebrar en el bar junto a todas las personas, ese era el comienzo de su carrera. Todos querían conversar con ellos, fans y empresarios.

\- serena – le dijo Taiki

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te interesa ser modelo?

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ese hombre ahí – señalando a un hombre que parecía extranjero sentado en una de las mesas junto a uno de los representantes de la disquera – él tiene una agencia de modelos y me ha dicho que tiene interés en ti

\- ¿En mí? – sin poder creerlo

\- Me preguntó si tendrías interés, y me dijo que si estás interesada él podría contratarte

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Oye… ésta es una gran oportunidad

\- No sé

\- Estas oportunidades no se dan siempre ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que te lo presente?

\- Pero mírame, yo no parezco una modelo

\- Tú puedes decir eso, pero el profesional es él ¿no? – haciéndola reír - Tienes que decidirte ahora

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- Llegaste – le decía Amy al acercarse a Serena

\- Perdón por no llegar a la ceremonia

\- Lo importante es que estás acá… lo importante es que todos están acá – dirigiéndose a toda la mesa – esta reunión es lo que yo quería, tenerlos a todos en este día – brotándole unas lágrimas de alegría

\- Gracias a todos por venir – completó Taiki

\- Ya vuelvo – dijo Amy – debo arreglar mi maquillaje – intentando secarse las lágrimas

\- Yo te acompaño amor – alejándose junto a su esposa

\- Qué tierna – comentó Serena

\- Aunque un poco sentimental ¿no creen? – parando a cortar su carne - ¿Ustedes creen que ella pueda estar…?

\- No – dijo Yaten – si fuera así Taiki ya nos lo hubiera contado

\- Mami – le dijo Rini a Serena

\- ¿Sí?

\- No quiero los brócolis – con un puchero

\- Está bien – suspiró, no podía hacer un escándalo por eso en medio de la fiesta, conociendo a su hija sabía que ella sería capaz de tirarse al piso con tal de no comerlo – dale a papá para que se los coma

\- Toma papá – estirando su tenedor con un pedazo de brócoli

\- Sólo por hoy – le dijo Seiya mientras abría la boca y dejaba a la pequeña darle el brócoli

\- Sí papá


	7. 7 - Otra oportunidad

Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía

.-.-.-.-.

-.-

 **Capítulo 07: Otra oportunidad**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

Tras la comida se dio lugar a la fiesta, todos parecían animados y felices. Los niños corrían de un lugar a otro mientras los adultos ocupan la pista de baile.

\- Ojalá que les vaya bien – dijo Rei mientras tomaba un vaso de agua

\- Yo creo que sí – le contestó Mina – ya van viviendo juntos por muchos años, sólo les faltaba formalizar

\- Yo también creo que les va a ir muy bien – agregó Lita - ¿Tú qué crees Serena?

\- ¿Yo?... pues… espero que les vaya bien, pero no puedo asegurar nada, por propia experiencia puedo decir que las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro – bebiendo su piña colada

\- ¿Tú crees que ellos podrían…? – continuó preguntando la ojiverde

\- Olvida lo dije, es el alcohol hablando por mí – dejando su bebida – ellos van a vivir su "y fueron felices por siempre"

\- ¡Sere! – le dijo Andrew - ¿Quieres bailar?

\- Sí – yendo a la pista de baile junto al rubio

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – le preguntó Andrew mientras bailaban

\- Por eso odio ir a bodas, me ponen de mal humor

\- Oye… por un matrimonio que acabó mal, no podemos generalizar que todos están condenados

\- Ya lo sé… no creas que no he superado el mío… es solo que – no quería terminar esa frase

\- Da envidia la felicidad de los demás… - viendo la cara de sorpresa de su amiga - no tienes que ocultarlo, yo siento lo mismo, he visto a varias personas felices en sus bodas y me preguntó cuándo encontraré mi felicidad

\- Tu felicidad está sentada en la mesa

\- Sólo falta que ella crea que es mi felicidad

\- Quien te mandó rechazarla aquella vez

\- Oye, estamos aquí para apoyarnos no para juzgarnos… yo podría decirte lo mismo

\- Te equivocas me felicidad está jugando a las chapadas – mirando a Rini correr entre las mesas con los otros niños

\- No te niegues al amor, no te hagas eso

\- No me niego… pero ahora mi vida es ella, cuando supe que estaba embarazada en medio del divorcio entendí que mi vida sería toda para cuidarla, yo puedo enamorarme o dejar de hacerlo, casarme o divorciarme, pero la unión que tengo con ella es algo eterno, algo que no va a acabarse

Tras terminar de bailar Serena y Andrew volvieron a la mesa junto a sus amigos

\- Y quiero ostras, muchas ostras y una torta de chocolate, todo afrodisiaco

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó Serena al volver a la mesa y escuchar a su prima hablar de afrodisiacos

\- Mina está decidiendo el menú de su boda con Yaten – le respondió Lita

\- Un menú interesante, sin lugar a dudas no dejen de invitarme – dijo el rubio al sentarse

\- Mami – se acercó Rini a la mesa

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tú te verías muy linda de novia – dejando nerviosa a su mamá que no se esperaba un comentario de ese tipo

\- Rini – le dijo Mina – cuando tu mami se casó fue la novia más linda de todas

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Es la verdad – le dijo Andrew – no se hablaba de otra cosa en las noticias

\- Sí – le dijo Darien – todos los periódicos tenían su foto en primera plana

\- Paren, me avergüenzan – dijo Serena

 **.**

 **Hace 6 años – Nueva York – Setiembre**

 **.**

\- Oye Chiba – le decía uno de los compañeros de residencia de Darien – parece que tu país está en la mira de todos

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De esto – mostrándole un periódico local y escuchando su bíper – tan temprano y ya me están llamando, tengo que irme, después me devuelves el periódico – saliendo

\- ¿Qué? – viendo la foto de Serena en un vestido de novia con delicada pedrería y leyendo en la primera plana

"Esta se ha catalogado como la boda del siglo en Japón y como la boda de las estrellas en Estados Unidos, la top model Serena Tsukino se casó el día de ayer con el cantante Seiya Kou, estuvieron invitados muchas celebridades a la boda…"

Darien no pudo terminar de leer, pues las lágrimas nublaron su visón, hace mucho que no sabía de ella, pero esperaba que al regresar a Japón pudiera encontrarla, había imaginado pedirle ayuda a Amy, pues sabía que ellas mantenían contacto, o quizás a Andrew, que había vuelto a entablar amistad con Mina, pero ahora definitivamente todo estaba acabado. Quizás debía olvidarse de volver a Japón y aceptar la propuesta de quedarse en ese hospital, ya no tenía sentido regresar.

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- Lita – dijo Andrew - ¿bailarías conmigo?

\- Claro – algo nerviosa

\- Estoy rogando porque ella lo acepte – dijo Mina al verlos yendo a bailar

\- Yo también – confesó Serena – ellos son el uno para el otro

\- Rei ¿bailamos? – le dijo Seiya

\- Sí – poniéndose de pie y yendo a la pista de baile

\- Yaten – le susurró Mina

\- ¿Qué? – sin entenderla

\- Que yo también quiero bailar

\- Ahhh… vamos entonces – yendo junto a su novia

\- ¿Mami puedo ir a jugar?

\- Claro que sí, pero con cuidado

\- Gracias – yendo corriendo donde estaban los otros niños

\- Es genial verla así de saludable - le dijo Darien

\- Todo es gracias a ti, nunca me voy a cansar de darte las gracias – le dijo con sinceridad Serena

\- Ya te dije que no tienes que agradecerme, es mi trabajo y me encantó el poder ayudarlos

\- Pudiste haberte negado

\- Jamás pasó esa posibilidad por mi cabeza

 **.**

 **Hace 2 años – Nueva York – Mayo**

 **.**

\- Doctor – le decía su secretaria – los padres de la paciente de la cual le habló el director han llegado

\- ¿Tienes el historial de la niña?

\- Sí, aquí están – extendiéndole varios documentos

\- Espera un momento voy a dar una leída al historial antes de que los hagas pasar – leyendo rápidamente – vaya…

\- ¿Es muy complicado doctor?

\- Su antiguo doctor recomienda una cirugía a corazón abierto

\- Pero ella es tan pequeña

\- Eso lo complica más… has pasar a los padres – viendo salir a su secretaria y leyendo el nombre de la niña – Rini Kou

\- Buenos días – escuchó decir a una mujer con una voz familiar

\- Darien – dijo la voz del hombre que hizo que él levantase la cabeza lentamente

\- ¿Serena? ¿Seiya?

\- Se que debe ser extraño vernos acá – le dijo la rubia – pero - siendo interrumpida por Darien

\- He leído el historial de su hija – queriendo mantener la conversación a un nivel profesional – y como ya les deben haber dicho la situación es bastante complicada

\- Por eso hemos venido a ti – le dijo Seiya

– Sabemos que eres el mejor – le dijo la rubia – no podíamos dejar a nuestra pequeña en las manos de cualquiera

\- Necesito hacerle varios exámenes antes de aceptar o no hacer la cirugía

\- Sí, claro

\- Has lo que sea necesario – le respondió Seiya

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- Tú eres su ángel guardián

\- No exageres – sonrojado

\- Es verdad, cada vez que tiene consulta contigo decimos que va a ver a su ángel guardián

\- No sé qué decir

\- No tienes que decir nada, sólo acepta los halagos y agradecimientos

\- Está bien… me olvidaba… gracias

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Fue por mí que te atrasaste en llegar a la boda

\- Fue el clima el que me atrasó

\- Si no te hubiera preguntado si podías ayudar en la recolección de dinero para ese hospital, no hubieras retrasado tu regreso y hubieses podido llegar a la ceremonia

\- Fue un placer hacerlo

\- Oye – dándole Andrew un leve golpe en el hombro a Darien – por qué no sacaste a bailar a Serena

\- No, no pensé ¿querías bailar? – le preguntó nervioso a la rubia

\- Quería – dijo más para incomodarlo que por el deseo que tenía de hacerlo

\- Que lento que eres – le susurró Andrew mientras se sentaba

\- Serena – queriendo pedirle que bailaran – tú – viéndola contestar su teléfono y ponerse de pie

\- Ya regreso - le dijo y se alejó de la mesa

\- Perdiste el momento – le dijo Mina a Darien – uno intenta ayudarte, pero tú no colaboras

\- Ya deja a mi hermano, es que ha perdido práctica

\- En serio Chiba – le dijo Seiya – espero que esta vez hagas bien las cosas, porque no quiero a cualquiera como padrastro de mi hija… al menos a ti ya te conozco

\- ¿Por qué lo llamas de Chiba si son cuñados? – preguntó la rubia

\- Es algo que no he podido cambiar – se quejó Rei – siempre es lo mismo, Seiya lo llama de Chiba y Darien de Kou, hay veces en que a mí me llama de Kou

\- ¿No te casaste con él? – se defendió Darien – entonces eres una Kou

\- Que malvado eres Darien – le recriminó la rubia

\- No siempre se llaman por los apellidos – dijo Serena al volver a la mesa – el día que nos reencontramos en el Hospital en Nueva York ambos usaron sus nombres y también el día de la cirugía de Rini

 **.**

 **Hace 2 años – Nueva York – Junio**

 **.**

\- Darien – dijo un ansioso Seiya al verlo llegar a la sala de espera

\- Tranquilos, todo salió a la perfección

\- Gracias – dijo la rubia antes de ponerse a llorar – gracias – corriendo a abrazarlo

\- ¿Podemos verla?

\- Yo les avisaré cuando puedan pasar, ahora si me disculpan debo continuar con mi trabajo

\- Claro – le dijo Serena

\- Darien, no tengo cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho

\- No hay nada que agradecer

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- Supongo que sólo se hacen los machos reacios en frente de nosotros – dijo Yaten

\- Pero qué tontería – les dijo Lita – si ya se han perdonado todo lo pasado y se llevan bien deberían demostrarlo, no hay nada peor que una persona que no es sincera con sus sentimientos

\- ¡Lita! Por favor acepta ser mi novia – dijo de un momento para otro Andrew enfrente de todos sus amigos

\- ¿Qué? – solo atinó a decir la aludida, mientras el resto de amigos se reía

\- Puedes negarte si quieres, pero he de preguntártelo todos los días hasta que aceptes, voy a ser sincero con mis sentimientos

\- Yo no me refería a ti – avergonzada por la situación

\- ¿Aceptas?

\- Acepta – le decía una animada Mina

\- Dile que sí – incentivaba Rei

\- Serena ayúdame – le decía Lita a su amiga

\- Di que sí, qué es lo peor que puede pasar ¿Qué sea una apuesta? – dijo sin pensar y dejando mudo a todos… permiso – poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la mesa

\- Creo que mejor lo vuelvo a intentar mañana – dijo Andrew para romper el silencio incómodo

\- Con permiso – dijo Darien al salir tras de Serena

\- A veces es difícil olvidar el pasado – comentó Yaten

\- Pero si lo hicieran y se dieran otra oportunidad serían muy felices – le contestó Mina

\- Sí – dijo Lita, sin que nadie entendiera nada

\- ¿Sí qué? – pregunto Seiya

\- Sí acepto ser tu novia Andrew – dejándolo de boca abierta

\- Lita, te amo – le dijo el rubio antes de besarla

\- Wow – gritó Mina

\- Finalmente – dijo Amy al ver la escena y acercarse

\- Ya era hora – dijo Taiki

\- Chicos – pudo decir una sonrojada Lita al separarse de Andrew – lo siento

\- No tienes que disculparte mi amor, hemos dado un buen espectáculo

\- No digas eso – poniéndose aún más roja

\- ¿Serena y Darien? – preguntó la novia al no verlos

\- Ni preguntes – le dijo Mina

\- Creo que voy a dar mi brazo a torcer, esos dos parecen no querer reatar – le contestó la peliazul

\- No digas eso – le interrumpió Rei – mi hermano se muere por ella, pero ella es tan terca

\- Ella no es terca – le respondió Mina – si tu hermano no hubiese hecho esa apuesta no hubiese pasado todo esto

\- Eso fue hace unos 10 años, ya debió olvidar lo que pasó, debería dejar de ser orgullosa y resentida

\- ¿Así? Anda pregúntale a Nicolás si ya olvidó

\- No tengo por qué quedarme a escuchar esto – parándose y dejando a todos en la mesa mientras comenzaba a llorar

\- ¡Rei! – la llamó Seiya para luego ir atrás de ella

\- Exageraste esta vez – le dijo el peliplata a su novia

\- Si se mete con mi prima, se mete conmigo, no me interesa que sea tu cuñada, nadie habla así de Serena

\- Ella está un poco sensible

\- No me interesa

\- No estuvo bien lo que dijo, pero debemos intentar tener un poco más de paciencia por su embarazo

\- ¿Rei está embarazada? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Mina y Amy asombradas por la noticia

\- Sí, y está un poco estresada porque Seiya aún no quiere decir nada

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó la rubia

\- Porque no sabe cómo decírselo a Rini, teme cómo pueda reaccionar la niña, tú sabes que no le agradó que ellos se casaran, mucho menos ha de gustarle saber que ahora su padre tendrá otro hijo


	8. 8 - Amor

Nota: No todos personajes me pertenecen, varios de ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi y hacen parte de su gran obra SAILOR MOON, pero la historia si es enteramente mía

.-.-.-.-.

-.-

 **Capítulo 08: Amor**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

 **.**

 **Actualidad**

 **.**

\- Detente – le dijo Darien mientras conseguía asegurarla del brazo en uno de los corredores fuera del salón de fiestas

\- Suéltame

\- No, no voy a soltarte, no voy a dejarte ir de nuevo

\- Darien, entiende

\- No – la interrumpió - entiende tú… yo te amo, te he amado desde que te vi entrar a la escuela

\- Basta

\- Escúchame…te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, pero era un idiota que no quería admitirlo, pero te amaba tanto que quise golpear a Andrew cuando insinuó que seas una de nuestras conquistas. Te amaba, pero mi orgullo era tan grande que me hacía fingir no conocerte y decirte que no sabía cuál era tu nombre, pero te amaba y eso hacía que siempre te estuviera vigilando y supiera que te gustaba y que no. Te amaba con desespero, pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo, que me alegré cuando Andrew propuso la apuesta, pues tendría una excusa para poder pedirte que seas mi novia, te amaba tanto que me desesperé al pensar que tu no me querías cuando te negaste a salir conmigo, me desesperé tanto que terminé contándote todo lo que había conseguido averiguar sobre ti, te amaba y por ello te mentí cuando preguntaste sobre la libreta de conquistas, te dije que no, y lo siento te mentí, sí existía, pero si te decía la verdad me rechazarías, por eso opté por mentirte, por desespero. Es que te amaba tanto qué aunque decía que no, me moría de celos cuando te veía con otro chico, y mucho más cuando Seiya te llamaba Bombón, llegando al punto de pelearme con él en la escuela, pero siempre mi orgullo me hacía negarlo. Te amaba tanto que me desesperaba la idea de no pasar la Navidad contigo, y fue ese amor el que me hizo ir a tu casa y pedirte perdón. Te amaba tanto que enloquecí cuando supe que te habías enterado de la apuesta y dejé de hablar con Rei por meses. Te amaba tanto,que no me importó que se hiciera de madrugada mientras te esperaba en el parque, porque guardaba la esperanza que llegarías. Te amaba y fui un idiota al querer olvidarte con otra, y por que te seguía amando el día que me viste con Setsuna, ese mismo día terminé con ella y te fui a buscar al bar donde se presentaban los Three Light, pero sólo llegué para ver cómo aceptabas a Seiya

\- Darien yo no supe que tú – comenzando a llorar

\- Déjame terminar… aunque te vi con él, tenía la esperanza de que ustedes terminarían, porque tú eras para mí, con esa idea me fui a América, tenía pensado volver y buscarte, pero cuando aún estaba allá supe lo de tu boda, y supe que mi amor no había disminuido ni un poco porque al ver tu foto en el periódico lloré – empezando a llorar - lloré sin importarme que alguien pudiera verme, porque en ese momento me di cuenta que te había perdido. Pero a pesar de eso te seguía amando, y para intentar olvidarte decidí quedarme en Nueva York trabajando, pero inclusive allá pudiste encontrarme, cuando te vi entrar con Seiya en mi consultorio, por un momento dudé en aceptarlos, fue una duda de menos de un segundo, porque fue ese el tiempo en que demoré en darme cuenta que se trataba de tu hija, una hija que pudo haber sido mía. Cuando la conocí la amé, porque a pesar del tiempo seguía amando a su madre, y fue por ese amor que decidí volver, porque quizás ahora tendría de vuelta aquella portunidad que dejé ir por idiota, porque incluso ahora te sigo amando Serena, te amo tanto que – siendo interrumpido por los labios de Serena posándose sobre los de él

\- Yo también te amo, y me arrepiento tanto de no haber ido a verte la noche anterior al día que viniste a Tokio, me he arrepentido de ello todos estos años, lo lamento – volviendo a besarlo con desespero

\- Espera – separándose de ella – aún no he terminado… yo te amo tanto que llevo esto conmigo – sacando una cajita de su bolsillo – cada vez que sé que podría verte

\- Eso es… - viendo cómo abría la caja y le mostraba el anillo de diamantes que ésta contenía

\- Yo te he dejado ir por mucho tiempo, que no quiero perder un solo segundo de mi vida sin tenerte a mi lado

\- Darien – completamente emocionada

\- Serena – agachándose y colocando una rodilla en el suelo - yo he de seguir amándote, pero esta vez permíteme hacerlo a tu lado, permíteme demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz, permíteme ser un segundo padre para Rini y permíteme ser plenamente feliz, Serena ¿te casarías conmigo?

\- Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí – viéndolo ponerse de pie y dejando ponerse el anillo

\- Te amo – besándola apasionadamente

La fiesta siguió su curso mientras Darien se encontraban reconciliándose fuera del salón

\- Lo lamentó – le dijo Rei a Mina – no debí decir eso sobre Serena

\- Yo también me excedí, pero no te voy a perdonar una cosa

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo no me contaste lo del bebé?

\- Yaten – dijo con molestía – era un secreto

\- Lo siento

\- Pues yo también debo decirles algo – intervino Taiki – Ese niño o niña ha de tener un primito o primita para jugar

\- ¡No puede ser! – dijo Serena al volver a la mesa junto a Darien - ¿Amy estás embarazada?

\- De dos meses – le respondió sonrojada

\- Y yo de tres – agregó la pelinegra

\- Esto es increíble… sólo faltan Mina y Lita - les dijo Serena

\- Eso sería lindo ¿no crees? – le dijo el rubio

\- No te apresures, vamos poco a poco - respondió una atemorizada Lita, una de las primeras cosas que debía hacer con Andrew era enseñarle a ser paciente

\- Tú también faltas mi amor – le dijo Darien a Serena dejando a todos con la boca abierta, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

\- Quien sabe de aquí unos meses ¿qué te parece?

\- Por mí está bien, quiero a varios pequeños Chibas corriendo por la casa

\- ¡Esperen un momento! – gritó Mina - ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

\- ¿Es una broma? – preguntó Rei – Si salieron de aquí peleados

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo Amy – déjame ver ese anillo – cogiendo la mano de Serena y viendo el anillo de diamantes

\- Le diste el anillo de la abuela – le dijo sonriendo – eso quiere decir que no es broma

\- No, no es broma, Serena y yo nos vamos a casar

\- Esto amerita un brindis – dijo Taiki

\- Porque finalmente todos seamos felices - dijo Amy

\- Por la felicidad de todos – continuó Andrew

 **.**

 **Nueve meses después – Tokio**

 **.**

\- Finalmente llegó el día – decía Andrew en su terno negro con una rosa roja en la solapa - ¿No has de escapar no?

\- No te preocupes – le dijo Yaten – estamos acá para impedirlo

\- Claro que no voy a escapar – decía el novio acomodándose la corbata frente al espejo y veía que su frac no tuviera ni una arruga

\- Me alegro, porque si no tendríamos que volver a pelearnos – bromeó Seiya

\- Ni en broma, Rini no me perdonaría si se entera que maté a su padre – burlándose del cantante

\- Hablando de mi princesa, yo ya he llevado todas sus cosas a mi casa, así que después de la fiesta pueden irse tranquilos a su luna de miel

\- Gracias, Serena estaba preocupada por eso

\- Ni lo digas, además me alegra poder pasar estos días con Rini, ella se ha encariñado con la pequeña Hotaru, y se está llevando cada día mejor con Rei

\- Eso me alegra, hemos hablado mucho con ella, de como no porque ahora tengan a Hotaru la van a dejar de lado

\- Y te lo agradezco

\- ¿Aló? – contestó Yaten – Sí, él está acá no ha escapado

\- ¿Por qué piensan que voy a escapar? – les preguntaba Darien

\- Sí amor – continuando hablando con Mina por el celular – si quieres eso entonces llama a la organizadora y dile que lo cambie, no, no, no me molesta, ya te dije que nuestra boda ha de ser como tú quieras, ok chau

\- ¿Y ahora qué quería? – le preguntó Taiki

\- Que vio el buqué de Serena y quiere uno de rosas y ya no el de lirios que había escogido – tirándose sobre el sofá

\- Ya falta poco para su boda, así que tranquilo – le dijo Taiki

\- Una vez que pasa la boda vuelven a la normalidad – le afirmó Seiya

\- Ya es hora de que vayan a sus lugares – les avisó la organizadora de bodas

Darien fue a su lugar delante del altar, mientras que los cuatro chicos fueron a encontrarse con las muchachas para entrar juntos a la iglesia. Minutos después la puerta se abrió de par en par, Mina entró, con su vestido plomo con pedrería delicada en la parte del torso y un cinturón de tela plateado en la cintura, del brazo de Yaten, el cual llevaba la misma ropa de Andrew, luego lo hiceron Lita y Andrew, Rey y Seiya, y Amy y Taiki. Cuando finalmente todos estuvieron en sus lugares, se pudo escuchar la marcha nupcial y todos pudieron ver a la novia. Serena vestía un hermosos vestido con cuello V y un cinturón de pedrería el cual hacia juego con la parte alta de la espalda la cual estaba también decorad en pedrería y formaba un cuello alto que se unía delicadamente a la parte de frente del vestido, la falda tenía varias capas de tul que se movían graciosamente con el viento de fuera de la iglesia. Según Darien parecía una princesa, y según Rini parecía un ángel. Tras llegar junto a Darien se dio inicio a la boda

\- Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia – siendo obedecidos por Darien y Serena, quienes se tomaron de las manos - Darien, ¿aceptas recibir a Serena, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

\- Sí, acepto – sonriéndole a su futura esposa

\- Serena, ¿aceptas recibir a Darien, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

\- Sí, acepto – sin poder contener la alegría que sentía

\- Por el poder que mí ha sido concedido, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Ya puedes besar a la novia – le dijo al feliz novio, el cual no tuvo que escuchar dos veces el consentimiento para acercarse al amor de su vida y besarla

Ambos esposos salieron de la iglesia en media de gritos de felicitaciones y fueron rápidamente a la limosina que los esperaba

\- Finalmente – volviendo a besar a su esposa

\- ¿Finalmente?

\- Finalmente eres sólo mía y no tengo que compartirte con tus damas de honor – lanzándose contra sus labios

\- Darien – sorprendida por la sinceridad de su esposo – ya no hay nada que nos pueda separar ¿verdad?

\- Nada, ahora me dedicaré a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo

\- Te amo Darien

\- Y yo a ti Serena

Y así habrían de continuar la noche, diciéndose promesas de amor y dándose besos apasionados, dando comienzo a su nueva vida juntos, una vida llena del más tierno y puro amor, porque como ellos aprendieron el amor no soporta miedos, ni inseguridades, el amor debe ser puro y sincero, debe ser espontáneo y franco. Porque nunca más habrían de tener miedo de decir cuánto se amaban.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta historia, como he estado demorado en subir las otras, decidí subir esta solo cuando estuviese entera y en unsolo día, así nadie sufre por saber el final.

P.D. he de contibuar actualizando las otras.

 **Besos a todos.**


End file.
